


Mother Pearl (Hiatus)

by SugiPUP101



Category: Steven Universe- Fandom
Genre: Black Legion, Fusion, Multi, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugiPUP101/pseuds/SugiPUP101
Summary: The Radiant Black Diamond is taking home a PearlShe must chose out of 3 PearlsBlack Diamond doesn't trust easyShe never wanted a PearlShe meets a Pearl she Knew she could trust





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Message me at matsumotoky@kalama.k12.hi.us for questions or suggestions
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Diamond choses a Pearl

She is a pearl. That’s all she will ever be. She is waiting to be assigned to another gem. There are two other pearls here. All different colors. Same gem placements. There gems located on their backs.

An Aquamarine steps into the square, lit room. The gem of her forehead glimmers. “ Pearl 6GM, 4HX and 5RU. Come with me.” Three Pearls stood up. She was one of them. She was 6GM. She and the others followed Aquamarine.

“Today you will meet a very high class gem. Only one of you will be assigned to them.” Aquamarine explained. The Pearls said nothing. They are not meant to speak out of line. 

Aquamarine led them to a big open room. In the middle of the room, were two diamond sized chairs. Suddenly, a light flared. A White Pearl arrived. “All rise for the majestic White Diamond and the radiant Black Diamond.” 

Two more lights flared. Two glamorous Diamonds appeared before them. “My Diamonds” all the Pearls exclaimed. 

White Diamond’s beauty shows no bounds. Black Diamond’s glamorous dress reflects on her mysterious appearance.

White Diamond looked at all three Pearls. “Well. You wanted your own Pearl, Black.” White Diamond exclaimed. Black Diamond nodded. 

Aquamarine smiled, “Greeting my Diamonds. These three Pearls were fashionably made with the soil from your own planet, Black Diamond.” Pearl 6GM knew of Black Diamond’s planet. How Black Diamond separated herself from Homeworld. To have her own planet.

“I shall see to this.” Black Diamond said. Both Diamonds sat down on their chairs. White Pearl happily standing next to her Diamond. 

Aquamarine once again smiled. “What will you test these Pearls on, My Diamond?” Black Diamond raised her hand. “No need for a test” Black Diamond smiled. “I have already chosen my Pearl.”

All three Pearls looked at each other. White Diamond looked at Black. “Black. That is not how you…” Black Diamond interrupted, “I decide how I chose my Pearl, White!” White Diamond fell silent. 

“The one I chose will immediately reform and change their color and appearance.” Black Diamond explained. “Understood?” All three Pearls nodded, “Yes, My Diamond.” Black Diamond nodded. “Very good. Then I chose…” Black Diamond thought for a moment. “Pearl 6GM.” She froze. Pearl 6GM did not expect this. She bowed. It was all she could do. White Diamond straightened up on her chair. She smiled. 

Aquamarine summoned a weapon and attacked all of the Pearls. Even Pearl 6GM. Black Diamond stood up. “Unnecessary!” White Diamond stood up as well. “This is what happens when you never participate more on Homeworld! You miss out.”

Aquamarine handed Black Diamond Pearl 6GM’s gem. Black Diamond sighed. “Then business is done.” Black Diamond explained. “I shall return to my Legion.” White Diamond put her hand on Black’s shoulder. “I wish you would come back to Homeworld.” Black Diamond shook her head and left.

Pearl 6GM reformed back on Black Diamond’s planet. Her skin dark grey and her hair black. A casual pearl uniform with a vail around her legs. She is not longer Pearl 6GM. She is Black Pearl. Bound to serve Black Diamond.

She is standing next to her Diamond in front of Black Diamond’s Legion. The only thing Pearl can think about right now is, “Why me?”


	2. Black Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour of the Black Legion. Black Diamond's kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Diamond:  
> 

The Legion is huge. Black Diamond created it on a seperate planet away from Homeworld. Black Diamond separated herself from the other Diamonds. She never told anyone the reason.

The Black Legion is filled with black colored gems. Only black and sometimes really really dark grey. Black Diamond only ever admired Black gems. In order to fill her court she created 'clone' gems. Black Diamond and those she blessed is the only one that can create clone gems.

Her court is mostly made of clone gems. The machine to create clone gems only work with Black Diamond’s gem or anyone with her approval. The machine creates perfect Black gems but with a cost. In order for the machine to create clone gems in requires a normal colored gem.

When Black Diamond shatters or needs a clone gem, Yellow, Blue or White will send a gem from their colony for Black Diamond to use. The gem will immediately be harvested and put into the machine. The machine then clones the gem with a black hue. The original gem usually shatters in the process. The clone gem comes out with their own job and their own personality.

Black Diamond herself has hard time trusting others. It took White 1000 years to convince Black Diamond to even get her own Pearl. Black Diamond wanted a Pearl that seemed unsure. Black Diamond didn’t like making her own ideas. She will give orders but never ideas. She thought that Pearl 6GM would help her with making these ideas. Though, she does have a special plan for her chosen Pearl.

Black Diamond has certain gems she most truly trusts. They are all apart of her court. She trusts her Pearl the most. She didn’t chose her Pearl for her looks. Black Sapphire has the highest ranking in her court. Before Pearl, Black Sapphire helped create ideas. Another was, Black Zircon is the quietest. She doesn’t talk much but she is very strict. Black Diamond gave Zircon a important role in trials. 

In Black Diamond’s throne room she has a secret room that only she or her Pearl can access. Inside that room are pictures of Black Diamond’s most important history. Most of this room is a long hallway of pictures and at the end of the hallway is a big circular room. In the middle of the room is a statue of Black Diamond and a pedastyle in front of it. Black Diamond goes into this room when she wants to be alone.

The planet of the Back Legion is three galaxies away from Homeworld. Though it seems far, with Gem technology it takes only a few minutes to get there. Black Diamond does not like participating in Homeworld affairs. She only participates if the affair includes her own Legion. It has been about 5000 years since she recolonized another planet but she can’t stop it.

The Black Legion is growing.


	3. The Sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Pearl and her Diamond must prepare for the Sapphire Prior

Pearl was walking right behind her Diamond. Pearl has been Black Diamond’s Pearl for only a few days (in Earth time). She was analyzing the world around her. Trying to memorize the layout.

That’s when Black Diamond stopped. Pearl wasn’t paying attention. Pearl bumped into her Diamond and fell. Her Diamond looked down at her.”F-Forgive me, My Diamond.” Pearl shuddered. She looked up at her Diamond. Black Diamond was smiling. A gentle smile. “It’s alright.”

Pearl got up without a second thought. She loved her Diamond’s forgiving nature. Even if it was only to the ones she most truly trusted. Black Diamond always treated Pearl like an equal but she never knew why.

In front of Black Diamond was a smaller gem. She was wearing a Black and grey uniform to show she was apart of the Black Legion. Pearl then realized this was a Black Sapphire. Pearl kept her head low.

Pearl didn’t listen in on Black Diamond and the Sapphire’s conversation. She knew better then that. Suddenly, Sapphire noticed Black Pearl. She walked up to her. She lifted up her hair to reveal her one eye and a gem on her forehead and smiled. Sapphire then looked back at Black Diamond.

“This must be your new Pearl, My Diamond.” Sapphire exclaimed. Black Sapphire was excited to meet Black Diamond’s new Pearl. All the time Pearl has been here, she only met common gems. Such as Agates, Jets and Obsidian. This was the first ever clone gem she has ever met. So far.

Black Diamond cleared her throat. “Alright Sapphire. You must go so you can prepare for today.” Black Diamond explained. Black Sapphire looked up at her and nodded. “Yes, My Diamond.” Sapphire walked off.

“Dear Sapphire hates going to the Sapphire Prior.” Black Diamond explained. “Though she will never admit it to me.” Black Pearl looked up at her Diamond. Her Diamond just smiled. “Well, I have so much to do before we leave. Pearl.” Pearl jumped. “Y-Yes My Diamond.” Black Diamond laughed, “Don’t be so jittery. Loosen up.” Black Diamond explained. Pearl nodded. “Anyway have my Peridot report to me as soon as possible. Do you know where she is?” Pearl nodded and walked off.

Pearl was heading towards the room Peridot is always in. As she was walking, Pearl was thinking about the Sapphire Prior. It is a ceremony, where all Diamonds bring their Sapphires to one place. The Sapphires are to fuse so they can predict a very distant future. One that might happen in 40000 or more years. Pearl wondered why Black Sapphire hated going to the Sapphire Prior. In Pearl's opinion, it was a great honor to even participate in it.

Pearl made it to Peridot’s private room and opened the door. Peridot looked at Pearl. Black Peridot was wearing the classic Black Diamond uniform. Pearl has heard stories of how strange this Peridot was. How Black Peridot never likes to wear her limb enhancers even though she has to. Her gem was located on her forehead.

“Black Diamond has ordered your presence.” Pearl commanded. Peridot sighed. “I’ll be right there.” Peridot walked over to a test tube which contained her limb enhancers. Peridot sliped them on and they were off the see Black Diamond.

Black Diamond ordered Black Peridot to assign a Jet to pilot her ship. “Pearl?” called Black Diamond. “Yes My Diamond?” Pearl responded. “I have to assign Sapphire with her temporary Pearl for today. Could you help me choose?” Black Pearl nodded. It made Black Diamond smile. Black Diamond called for Black Aquamarine to prep Sapphire’s personal Pearl. How exciting. 

Soon it was time to leave. They boarded Black Diamond’s black arm ship and left for Homeworld. Black Diamond allowed Pearl to wander the ship. She eventually ran into Sapphire. “Greeting my clarity.” says Pearl. Sapphire puts her hands up to dismiss it.

After that, Sapphire and Black Pearl got along very well. “My clarity..” Pearl began to say. “Sapphire is fine.” Sapphire explained. Black Pearl smiled, “Sapphire..., where is your Pearl?” Sapphire looked at her and then looked back down. “I won’t get a Pearl until we reach Homeworld." Black Pearl then had to report back to Black Diamond soon after that.

They were greeted with a water show performed by three Lapis Lazulis. One of them was from Black Diamond’s court. Another clone gem. Black Diamond, Pearl and Sapphire stepped out of the ship and was greeted by an Agate. A Black Agate. Her gem was located on her left arm. The Agate never spoke she just accompanied them to their rooms. While Sapphire was taken away, Black Diamond and her Pearl were united with the three other Diamonds and their Pearls.

Black Pearl recognized one. White Diamond. She and her Pearl was there when Black Pearl was assigned to Black Diamond herself. “Ah! Black you came.” It was Blue Diamond. “It is about time you came back.” That was Yellow Diamond. “Well this is a Gem Tradition.” Black Diamond explained. “Every 1,000 we meet up for the Sapphire Prior.” 

Each Diamond sat down in their color coordinated chairs. Standing beside them was their Pearls. The only other Pearl that Black Pearl has ever seen that belonged to a Diamond was White Pearl. She was curious to meet the rest of the other Pearls. Black Pearl looked at Blue and Yellow Pearl. They didn’t look back. They were so focused. Black Pearl decided to follow. They just need to wait and prepare.


	4. New Diamond!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sapphire Prior has began and Black Pearl gets to meet her fellow Pearls

The Sapphire Prior took a long time to prepare. One chosen Peridot from each colony was assigned to different sections. The one chosen by Yellow was assigned to Gem placements. The Peridot chosen by Blue was assigned to collect necessary equipment. The one that White Diamond chose was assigned to keep an watch out for the high class gems. Finally, the one Black Diamond chose was assigned to keep all experiments under control. There were more than anyone thinks.

Then there was the chosen Agates. Each Agate from each colony was assigned to escort their Sapphires to a proper room. Each Agate is accompanied by 2 Rubies as extra strength. 

Four Pearls are chosen for the Sapphires to be their temporary Pearl. The Pearl’s jobs were exactly the same as serving a normal gem. Just follow their Sapphires and look pretty. Also to do exactly what the Sapphires want them to do.

Black Pearl silently stands next to her Diamond. She was trying not to be so nervous. She once again took another look at the other Pearls. They were all still focused. All except one. The Blue Pearl was looking directly at her. She quickly turned away. ‘What is this feeling?’ Black Pearl thought. ‘I am not suppose to feel like this.’ Black Pearl sighed. 

“Pearl.” Black Diamond said. Black Pearl looked up at her Diamond. “Yes, My Diamond?” Black Pearl responded. “Go join the other Pearls on the side.” Black Pearl nodded an followed the three other Pearls. 

Black Pearl was standing on the side, in between White and Blue Pearl. Black Pearl was nervous. She was clenching her fist. Trying to stay focused. She looked at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl was also looking her way. Smiling. There was a warm feeling inside of Black Pearl. It forced her to smile back. They went back to focusing but Black Pearl couldn’t stop thinking about the Pearl to the left of her.

Soon the Sapphire Prior began. Black Pearl silently watched to Prior unfold. Four Sapphires silently walked up to the Diamonds accompanied with their four Pearls. The Pearls don’t have names. The Sapphires reached the Diamonds and fused. They formed a Green Sapphire. Black Pearl was amazed. She never seen a fusion before and she loved the sight of it. It was beautiful but short lasting. The Sapphires soon unfused. They bowed.

“You will share your visions with your Diamonds as soon as the Prior if officially over.” explained an Agate. Then White Sapphire stepped forward. “Please My Diamond, I must speak now. In front of all My Diamonds.” White Diamond thought for a moment then allowed it. “My Diamond, each Sapphire shared my vision but I was the one to see it more clearly.” White Sapphire explained, “I saw another Diamond.” All the Diamonds were taken aback. “We will continue this vision shortly.” White Diamond explained.


	5. The Pearls Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds have a meeting and the Pearls get to know each other

Black Diamond was impatient. She was prancing back and forth across her ship. “Is everything alright, My Diamond?” Pearl asked. Black Diamond stopped and looked down at her Pearl, “Yes. Everything is fine.” Black Diamond continued to prance. She finally sat down and sighed. “Another Diamond. I can’t believe it.” She said. “My Diamond?” Pearl asked curiously. “We never had to make another Diamond in a very long time. I just wonder how it will go.” Black Pearl remained silent.

A Black Agate soon arrived. Her hands forming a diamond shape. “My Diamond, the other Diamonds are ready for you.” Black Diamond nodded and clapped her hands twice. “Thank you Agate. That will be all.” The Agate bowed and left. Black Diamond stood up and left. Her Pearl followed right behind her. “Pearl, what do you think will happen?” Black Pearl looked up at her and followed. "I do not know, My Diamond."

Black Diamond and her Pearl arrived at the meeting room. Outside were the three other Pearls waiting for their Diamonds. Black Pearl noticed Blue Pearl and blushed. “Pearl, wait here.” Black Diamond said. “Yes, My Diamond.” Black Diamond then entered to room. The door closed behind her. Black Pearl was left with the others Pearls. Awkward... 

“MY Diamond is here to consider the fact that we don’t need another Diamond to fufill our role here.” Yellow Pearl explained. Black Pearl could tell that she was full of herself. Full of her Diamond. “What is YOUR Diamond here for?” Yellow Pearl said. She was talking to Blue Pearl. That was a relief. Black Diamond doesn’t want to talk to anyone besides her Diamond or when she really needs to. “My Diamond is here to oppose against yours, Yellow.” Blue Pearl explained. She had a gentle voice. Black Pearl blushed. She could tell that Blue Pearl doesn't talk much either. “Well, My Diamond is here to make that decision herself.” White Pearl stated. Black Pearl knew this Pearl. She also spoke highly of her Diamond. “What about your Diamond?” Blue Pearl asked. Black Pearl thought for a moment. “My Diamond is here to confirm that vision.” That was all she said.

The conversation between Pearls went on for a long time so did the meeting with the Diamonds. Black Pearl than overheard a conversation between Yellow and White Pearl. “I don’t understand why she even participated in this meeting.” Yellow Pearl exclaimed. “Black Diamond never participates in anything. Some would mistaken her to be defec…” Black Pearl didn’t let Yellow finish that thought. “Don’t you dare, Yellow!” Black Pearl cried. That caught all Pearls' attention. “My Diamond cares for her colony and takes pride in her work!” Black Pearl exclaimed. “You know nothing of My Diamond!!” Yellow Pearl backed away. White Pearl was amazed. Blue Pearl was shocked. 

Black Pearl didn’t apologize but she was thinking about it. ‘How could I have cried out like that?’ She thought. ‘I should be shattered on the spot.’ She couldn’t stop thinking about it. White Pearl sat next to her. “That was very brave of you to speak out like that to her.” She said. Black Pearl looked at her. Then looked back down. “I always thought she was too full of herself.” White Pearl explained. “It was wrong of her to call your Diamond that.” Black Pearl nodded. 

White Pearl soon left to join the other conversation. Blue Pearl sat by Black Pearl. She smiled. Black Pearl blushed and smiled back. They didn’t talk they just sat by each other. It was Black Pearl who spoke. “Why does your Diamond wish for another one?” Blue Pearl looked at her. “My Diamond believes it will make Homeworld greater.” explained Blue Pearl. “Understandable.” said Black Pearl. Something between these two Pearls connected. They don’t know what but they don’t want it to end. Finally, the Diamonds exited the meeting room accompanied by the White Sapphire that have claimed to have seen another Diamond.

Blue and Black Pearl quickly stood up. As the Diamonds exited all Pearls bowed down. “My Diamonds.” All Pearls said. The Diamonds said nothing as they all parted ways. Each Pearl following their Diamonds. 

Black Diamond made it to her ship. She was greeted by a Jet. The Jet’s hands formed a Diamond shape. “My Diamond.” The Jet said. Black Diamond put her hand up. “Set course for the Black Legion.” The Jet nodded. “Yes, My Diamond.” The Jet left and started up the ship. Black Diamond sighed and sat down on her seat. She said nothing.

“My Diamond?” Black Pearl asked. “Am I defective?” Black Diamond looked down at her. “Of course not, Pearl.” Black Diamond exclaimed, “Why would you think that?” Black Pearl held back tears. “My Diamond, I shouted at Yellow Diamond’s Pearl and I just spoke out to you. I should be shattered on the..” Pearl was the interrupted by Black Diamond. “No. Don’t say such things. Ever.” She wiped away Black Pearl’s tear. Black Pearl smiled. “Yes, My Diamond.”


	6. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Diamond Meeting

Black Diamond hated meetings but this one in particular was very important. If what that White Sapphire said was true than White Diamond will have her hands full. After telling her Pearl to wait outside she took a deep breath and entered the room. Inside, the other Diamonds were already there. White Diamond looked like…..herself. Yellow Diamond looked like this meeting was unnecessary. Blue Diamond was highly excited. They were all sitting down at a round table. The White Sapphire was standing in the center of the table. Black Diamond summoned her chair and joined them.

White Diamond spoke first. “Explain your vision, Sapphire.” The Sapphire bowed. “Yes, My Diamond.” Sapphire stood up straight, clasping her hands together. “In my vision, I saw another Diamond. A hue of pink. She will lead a army to colonize a single planet with 'unintelligent' beings.” Yellow Diamond put her hand up and the Sapphire stopped talking. “I don’t see the point in this, White.” Yellow began. “We don’t need another Diamond.” Black Diamond could do more than disagree. She spoke up. She saw this as a opportunity.

“I highly disagree.” Black Diamond said. The three other Diamonds looked at her. “What are you thinking, Black?” Blue Diamond asked. “All I’m saying is that if another Diamond is around you don’t have to annoy me for participating in Homeworld affairs.” All the Diamonds thought about what Black has just said. That makes Black Diamond happy but she knows best not to show it. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Blue Diamond explains. “Having another Diamond would be amazing company. Someone to look after more gems.” White and Black Diamond remains silent as Blue and Yellow talk it out more. Finally someone broke the conversation. “Permission to speak freely, My Diamond.” It was the White Sapphire. “Granted.” said White Diamond. “My Diamonds, I predict that all will come to an agreement that this new Diamond will be necessary.” They all look to the Sapphire for more information. 

“Well My Diamonds, think of the new resources and the expansion of Homeworld across galaxies.” White Sapphire explains. The Diamonds once again think about this but it was already decided. “I will start the creation of the New Diamond immediately." White Diamond explains. Blue Diamond smiled. “How wonderful.” Yellow Diamond just rolled her eyes and said nothing. Black Diamond nodded. “Thank you Sapphire for telling us this.” said White Diamond. She then clapped her hands twice. “That will be all.” And with that the meeting has ended. Black Diamond took a breathe. She was just happy the meeting was over. She picked up her Pearl and headed for her ship. Ready to return home to her Legion.


	7. Meeting A Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Diamond wants to meet the new Diamond

It’s been eons since the New Diamond meeting. Things have been playing out normally for the Black Legion. Black Pearl served her Diamond but Black Diamond wanted to meet the new Diamond. Soon she got a call. “Pearl, answer it!” Black Diamond said excitedly. Pearl nods, “Yes, My Diamond.” She opens the com line. There stood White Pearl. “This is Black Diamond’s control room.” Black Pearl says. “My Diamond will like to speak with yours.” White Pearl says. Black Pearl hands the communicator to Black Diamond and White Pearl does the same.

“Is something wrong, White?” Black asks. Once again Black Pearl tunes out the conversation until she hears. “The New Diamond is finished?!” Black Pearl shot a look at her Diamond. She was so happy. That made Black Pearl happy. “She will be seeing you very soon.” explains White Diamond. “Good to know. Thank you, White.” White Diamond nods and hangs up. Black Diamond puts the communicator to the side. Suddenly the door slides open. “My Diamond.” It was the Black Sapphire. “I must speak with you. It’s urgent.” There was strain in her voice. Must be serious. Black Diamond nods. “Very well. Pearl stay here.” Black Diamond explains. “Yes, My Diamond.” Black Pearl says as Black Diamond walks away with her Sapphire.

Black Pearl waits patiently for her Diamond's return but when she does return, she seems...sad. “My Diamond, is something wrong?” Black Pearl asks. Black Diamond shakes her head, “No, Pearl. It’s just...it’s almost time to move my Legion to another planet.” Black Pearl didn’t understand but she knew better than to ask. “Pearl?” Black Pearl looked up at her Diamond. “Do you think the new Diamond will like my Legion?” Black Pearl didn’t know how to answer, so she thought of her experiences with her Diamond and with the Legion. “No doubt about it, My Diamond.” This made Black Diamond smile. She loved it when her Diamond smiled.

Soon an Obsidian walked in. “My Diamond.” She says with her hands shaped as a Diamond. “What is it?” Black Diamond scowled. The Obsidian flinched. “The N-New Diamond has arrived.” Black Diamond stood up. “This quickly?” She said startled. “Oh well. Bring her in.” The Obsidian bowed and left. Black Diamond slouched back down. “I can’t believe it.” Pearl looked at her Diamond. “White said I would be able to see her but I didn’t expect this quickly.” The door swung open and in came the New Diamond. She seemed so excited. “This is the Black Legion!? It’s so cool!” The New Diamond said. Something was off about this Diamond. Both Black Diamond and Black Pearl knew it but didn’t say. The New Diamond was shorter than an average Diamond. Way shorter. Something must have gone wrong. The New Diamond ran up to Black Diamond. “You must be Black. I’m Pink Diamond!”

Black Diamond and Pink Diamond got along very well. Black Pearl felt something was off and it wasn’t Pink Diamond's size. “My Diamond?” Black Pearl whispered. Black Diamond looked down at her Pearl. She put her hand down and Black Pearl climbed on. “Something wrong?” Black Diamond asked. Black Pearl shook her head. “I was wondering...where is her Pearl?” She whispers. Black Diamond smiled. She puts her Pearl on her shoulder and smiled. “My Dear Pink? May I ask you something?” Pink Diamond looked up at Black Diamond. “Yes, Black?” Pink responded. “Where is your Pearl?” Pink Diamond looked confused. “Pearl?” Now, Black Diamond was confused. She motioned her hand by her shoulder and Black Pearl stepped down. Black Diamond showed Pink her Pearl. “This is my Black Pearl.” Black Diamond says. “My Diamond.” Black Pearl said and bowed. Pink Diamonds eyes shined brilliant diamonds. “I want a Pearl!” Black Diamond laughed. “Maybe you can ask White. I’m sure she’ll give you one.” Pink Diamond nodded. “Yeah I’ll get a Pearl like I’ll get a colony.” With that Pink Diamond smiled.

She left shortly after.


	8. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond has shattered and the Crystal Gems are expanding.

Years later, Pink finally gets her own colony and her own Pearl. Black Pearl was able to meet Pink’s Pearl. She was…..chatty yet nice. Black Diamond was proud of Pink but hated the fact of invasion. Plus, Black Diamond has to plan on her own invasion soon. She tries her best to delay the invasion and is succeeding but for a limited time only. 

Then began the rebellion. The Crystal Gems. Pink Diamond called out to the other Diamonds. Yellow and Blue took care of Pink. Black was too far to help and White was way to busy. Then came the shattering of Pink Diamond. 

The result of her shattering affected everyone. Black tried her best to remain calm but she fell apart when she was alone with her Pearl. Black Pearl always tried her best to cheer up her Diamond. It usually works.... Yellow became hard to agree with. Blue became depressed. White…….disappeared. Shut herself away from everyone. This was after they demolished all gems off the face of the planet Earth.

“I don’t understand.” Black Diamond cried. “Why would a Rose Quartz shatter her own Diamond?” Black Pearl couldn’t answer. As time went on, it became harder to calm Black Diamond down. The strange thing is Black Pearl could tell she was crying about Pink but something more. Pearl knew better then to ask. Black Diamond sighed and wiped her tears away. “Should I call any of the Diamonds?” asked Black Diamond. “If you want, My Diamond.” responded Black Pearl. Her Diamond nodded. “Call Blue. She’s the only one that I need to talk to.” Pearl nodded and activated the communicator. Blue Pearl popped up. She was crying, which means Blue Diamond was crying as well. There was a blue aura reflecting the entire room. “T-this is the B-Blue Diamond control room.” Blue Pearl said trying to wipe her tears away. She had hard time speaking. “My Diamond would like to meet your Diamond here at the Black Legion.” Black Pearl explained. Blue Pearl nodded and told her Diamond. The crying stopped. “My Diamond will meet yours.” Blue Pearl said. Pearl nodded and ended the call. “My Diamond. Blue Diamond will meet you.” Black Pearl said. Black Diamond nodded. 

Black Diamond and Black Pearl waited for Blue Diamonds arrival. Black Pearl was excited to see Blue Pearl again. She blushed at the thought of it. Black Diamond was smiling. It’s been a while since she truly smiled. There was a shuffling sound behind them. Pearl felt uneasy. There was another shuffle. Closer this time. Pearl had enough. “My Diamond?” Pearl called out. “Yes P….” Something was wrong. Black Pearls bangs moved you could see her eyes. She was terrified. There was something in Black Diamond's back. A drill? A Jet. The Jet jumped off of Black Diamond. Drill in hand. Black Pearl was frozen. Black Diamond collapsed. Her physical form shivering. Black Diamond looked at Pearl and smiled. Smiled? Black Pearl covered her mouth. She was crying. “My…..Diamond?” Pearl whispers. Black Diamonds form completely disappeared. All that was left were shards. Pearl bent down and collected her Diamonds shards. She held the shards tight and cried. The Jet was still standing there. Not regretting what’s she done. Pearl got up and stared at the Jet. Pearls gem glowed. Pearl reached for it and pulled out a black sword and attacked the Jet. The Jet poofed. As she did, Blue Diamond and her Pearl appeared.

Black Pearl stared at Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond was covering her mouth in shock. Blue Pearl was afraid. Black Pearl stood up. “I’m sorry My Diamond. This Jet, she…” Blue Diamond put up her hand. Black Pearl looked down in disappointment. She began to cry again but it wasn’t just her, it was Blue Diamond. The aura is making everyone around her cry. “I’m so sorry, Black Pearl.” Blue said. Black Pearl looked at her. “We should’ve told you sooner.” Black Pearl looked at Blue Diamond with confusion. “Come with me.” Blue Diamond said. “Yes, My Diamond.” responded Black Pearl. Blue led Black Pearl to her arm ship. They got on. “We’re going to Homeworld.” Blue Diamond explained. “Do you still have that Jet?” Black Pearl nodded and handed the Jet to her. Blue Diamond bubbles it and gives it back to Black Pearl. They soon arrived at Homeworld. “Pearl. Contact Yellow Diamond.” Black Pearl knew she was talking to. Blue Pearl. “Yes, My Diamond.” Blue Pearl responded. Blue Pearl called up Yellow Diamond but like always the Pearl answers first. It didn’t take long until Blue was able to summon another meeting. 

Yellow and Blue Diamond were the only ones to arrive at the meeting. White didn’t show up. Black Pearl for once was present during this meeting. “My Diamonds.” Black Pearl says bowing. Yellow and Blue look at each other then looked back at Black Pearl. “We need to talk, Pearl.” Blue Diamond says. Black Pearl was confused. “I don’t know how to break this to you Pearl.” Yellow Diamond says. “We knew this was going to happen.” Black Pearl was stunned. “What?” Once again, Blue and Yellow Diamond looked at each other. “During the Sapphire Prior. Black Sapphire foresaw the shattering of Black Diamond.” Blue Diamond explained. “The Sapphire told your Diamond and she told us. She also told us the plans for her 'legion'.” Black Pearl couldn’t wrap her mind around this. She couldn’t understand. They knew and did nothing about it. “Of course Black didn’t tell us when the shattering would take place.” said Blue. “Maybe SHE should take care of this.” Yellow suggested. “I don’t know Yellow. She has...changed.” Blue explained. Black Pearl didn’t know who they were talking about but she had an idea. Like on cue, a white sphere appeared out of the floor. Inside the sphere was a Pearl. A White Pearl. Black Diamond was happy to see White Pearl but this wasn’t her. This is not the same White Pearl. “Black Pearl, your presence is requested.” White Pearl says. Black Pearl flinced. She talked like a computer. White Pearl floated to Black Pearl and created another white sphere around then. The sphere carried them off.

Black and White Pearl arrived in a big glowing white room. White Pearl said nothing and floated through the wall. Black Pearl didn’t like that New White Pearl. “Welcome Black.” a voice said. Black Pearl looked up. It was White. She looked normal but something was off. “My Diamond.” Black Pearl said making a diamond shape with her hands. “Black it’s wonderful to see you.” She was calling Black Pearl just Black instead of Pearl. “I’m sure you know that you will have to be reborn again.” White explained. Black Pearl became wide eyed, “Wait wh..” She was interrupted by White Diamond. “Good. Good. Then we will get right to it then.” A sphere lifted Black out of the room and in front of an Amethyst soldier. “Forgive me.” The Amethyst said bowing. She was bowing to a Pearl? Black Pearl couldn’t understand. The Amethyst attacked her without warning and everything became dark for Black Pearl. She doesn’t know how long the darkness lasted.


	9. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Pearl was reborn as someone new. Someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t know how long she was ‘under.’ No gem has ever been reborn unless they can’t afford to lose that gem. It is super super rare. It has side effects though. Such as Memory Loss and Slow Forming. Most gems that are usually reborn are the clone gems black on Black Diamond’s planet. Black Pearl finally emerged from the ground. She looked at her hole. She was right in the middle of the Diamond Holes. On the left of Black Diamond’s hole. She stood up and looked at herself. A different form. A Clarity Form. What was going on? Pearl couldn’t understand. Then an Peridot entered the Kindergarden where Black Pearl was. By the looks on the uniform it belonged to White. She flinched when she saw Black Pearl. She bowed, “Forgive me Mother. I did not realize you were awake.” Mother? 

“Please this way.” said the Peridot. “Which Peridot are you?” asked Pearl. “Forgive me, Mother.” responded the Peridot. “Peridot Facet-3G9L Cut-6H2” Black Pearl nodded. The Peridot led Pearl to the same white room she was in before. The Peridot left. She didn't even enter the room. Black Pearl entered. Black Pearl was standing in front of the White Diamond once again. “My Diamond.” Black Pearl said. White smiled and laughed. Pearl looked up at her. “Dear Black. There is no need or that.” White Diamond said. “You may call me, White.” Calling a Diamond by their color is improper for a Pearl. It’s like saying a Pearl is an equal. “Dear Black, you’ll get used to being a Mother Pearl real soon.” Black Pearl was confused but White wouldn’t answer anything else. She had no choice but to leave.

Black Pearl didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even know where to go. She just wandered Homeworld, thinking everything over. Her Diamond was shattered. The others knew all about it. She was planted and reborn. She is also a well respected Pearl? She was soon visited by Blue Pearl. Black Pearl was very happy to see her. “My Mother.” Blue Pearl said bowing. Black Pearl didn’t know what to say or do. “My Diamond wishes to speak with you.” Black Pearl nodded and Blue Pearl led the way. 

“Hello Black.” said Blue Diamond. “Hi...Blue.” responded Black Pearl. This was all so uncomfortable for her. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to tell you anything sooner.” explained Blue Diamond. “Tell me what?” asked Black Pearl. “Well as the new leader of the Black Legion…” Blue Diamond was interrupted by Black Pearl. “Leader!!? I’m just a Pearl!” Normally she would be shattered or harvested if she did that but the circumstances showed differently. “Yes. Black Diamond wanted you to take care of her colony.” explains Blue. She doesn’t even care that Black just yelled at her. Black Pearl was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. A Pearl leading an entire colony is wrong. Very wrong. “What happened to the colony?” asked Black. “They have all been reborn.” answered Blue Diamond. Black understood. “Why are gems calling me Mother?” asked Black. “That’s who you are.” smiled Blue Diamond. “Black Mother Pearl.”

Blue Diamond explained as much as she could about the predicament but Black still had a lot of questions that were left unanswered. She didn’t know how to rule a colony. She had seen her Diamond work but Black Pearl has lack of experience. All she ever did was stand and look pretty. She needed time alone. Luckily, not everyone has awaken from their reborn state yet so she doesn’t have to do anything yet. Which is good. She plans to temporarily leave Homeworld. Just to clear her head. 

She was able to get her own space cruiser. No one questioned her so that means they all know who she is. She started up the cruiser and typed in the coordinates. She was going to Pink’s plant. It was the one place the Diamond’s won’t expect her to go. Not after what happened there. The cruiser jumped into hyperspace as she made it to 'Earth' in no time at all. She arrived in a small town named Beach City. She parked in a dark cave hidden in the mountains. She never left the cave. It was the perfect place to be alone. Until she heard a voice.


	10. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Voice talks and gives advice to a confused Pearl that is suppose to lead an entire colony on her own. Like a Diamond.

“Hello?” cried the voice. Black Pearl said nothing. She didn’t want to be caught. The voice began to come closer. “I know your in here.” said the voice. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” Black was hiding behind a big rock. She then accidentally knocked over a smaller rock. She covered her mouth. The voice got closer, “Hello?” Black Pearl flinced. “Please. Come no closer.” Black Pearl cried. The voice stopped moving. “Who are you?” asked the voice. Black Pearl didn’t move, “My name is...Black.” responded Black Pearl. “Call me Black.” Black Pearl looked behind the rock. It was a small human. The human was smiling. “That’s a nice name.” said the human. “Do you wanna come out?” Black Pearl thought about it, “No.” The voice sounded disappointed, “Oh Ok.” The voice came slightly closer. She heard his motion. The voice sat down. “Is something wrong?” Something was wrong but Black Pearl didn’t know if she should share. She decided to tell the voice.

“I have a huge responsibility.” explained Black Pearl. “My...friends want me to be a leader of a group.” “That sounds amazing!” cried the voice. “But I don’t know how to be a leader.” explained Black Pearl. The voice was silent. Then it said, “You just have to believe in yourself.” explained the voice. “If you do, nothing can truly go wrong.” Black Pearl thought about it. The voice had a point. “Thank you.” murmured Black Pearl. The voice was smiling again. “What's your name?” asked Pearl. “My name is….” began the voice. “Steven!!” cried another voice. That voice was coming from outside of the cave. “Coming!” cried back the voice in the cave. “Sorry. I have to go.” The voice got up and ran out of the cave. Black Pearl took a breath and leaned back against the rock she was hiding behind. The voice's name was Steven. That Steven gave Black Pearl advice she needed. She thanked him. Her com from her ship started to glow. 

Black Pearl got up and answered the com. It was Yellow. Great... “Where are you?!” cried Yellow Diamond. “Away.” Black said. She had to admit. It felt great talking back to Yellow. “Get back here NOW!” Yellow cried. “Your colony is ready.” She hung up. Black sighed and leaned back on her chair. The colony was ready. She started up the engine and left the planet. She thought about what the Steven said. 'You just have to believe in yourself.' That is what he told her. She would be strong. She would be Determined to rule her colony. She believes she is ready.

She finally landed back on Homeworld. She exited the ship and immediately was greeted by an Agate. The Agate bowed. “Greetings, My Mother.” The Agate said. “Holy Blue Agate at your service.” Black Pearl sighed and stepped off the ship. “Follow me, My Mother.” said Holy Blue as she straightened up. Holy Blue lead Black to the Diamond meeting room. Inside was Yellow and Blue Diamond. Along with their Pearls. No sign of White Diamond or White Pearl. “Hello Black.” said Blue. Yellow said nothing. Black smiled. “Are you ready?” asked Blue. Black nodded, “Yes. I am.” Yellow rolled her eyes and stood up. She opened a door behind them. It was Blue that stood up next. The both walked through the room. Black Pearl followed.

There was a bright light up ahead. There was also a lot of noises. Cheering? They all walked through the door. Outside were all the gems from Black Diamond’s colony. Black Pearl stood there wide eyed. They were cheering. Not for the Diamonds but for her. It was all so….overwhelming. Yellow put up her hand and the crowd fell silent. Blue put down her hand. Black Pearl jumped on. She was know facing Blue and Yellow face to face. “This is your colony.” explained Yellow. “Treat it well.” said Blue. Black smiled and nodded. “Also...” began Yellow. “That Jet that….well, Blue is setting up a trial for her.” Black nodded, “I like that.” She looked at Blue, “Thank you.” Blue smiled. She hadn’t smiled in a long time.

After that, Black Pearl and her gems were back on ‘her’ planet. She promised that she would move her colony closer to Homeworld. She is doing this to please The Diamonds but also stay away for her Black Diamond. She was organizing an invasion with Black Sapphire. They were looking at a map to see what plant is best closet to Homeworld. “How about this one, Sapphire.” Black said pointing at a planet hologram. “That is the closest and best.” responded Sapphire. “I shall send a scout team there, immediately.” Black Pearl nodded, “Yes. Thank you.” Sapphire left. She then called in another gem.

“The trial is starting soon. I need you to be there.” The gem nodded. Black Pearl takes The Steven’s advice to heart. She is determined to rule this colony. There was just something….missing. Black thought about it. She then figured it out. Could a Pearl serve a Pearl?


	11. Black Legion 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black pearl wants to be a good leader. She as well gets her own Pearl.

She was waiting. She asked the Diamonds about owning Pearl. They never had a Pearl leader or let alone a Pearl that served a Pearl before. They had to discuss it without her. Black Pearl was waiting patiently for their reply. She was prancing back and forth outside of the meeting place. She sighed. Then the doors opened. Black Pearl flinched and looked at the door. Blue and Yellow came out. Yellow stood tall. Blue was slightly slouching. Black Pearl stepped up. “This is now out of our hands.” explained Yellow. “SHE will be taking care of this.” Black sighed. Black knew who they were referring to when they said 'SHE'. Black Pearl stepped inside of the meeting room. A white sphere appeared and picked Black Pearl up.

The white sphere dissipated. The same strange White Pearl was standing there. “Mother Pearl, White Diamond is ready for you.” said White Pearl. Black nodded as a white sphere formed around both of them. The sphere took them to the same room White was in last time. “Hello, Dear Black.” said White Diamond as White Pearl left the room. Black said nothing. White was smiling. “I hear you wish for a Pearl.” Black was about to say something but was interrupted, “Don’t make the same mistakes, My Dear.” explained White. “Your Pearl is granted.” The floor glowed around Black and it lifted her to reach White’s height. A white sphere appeared beside Black.

The sphere dissipated. There stood another Black Pearl. Her gem located on her chest. She bowed, “My Diamond.” She then looked at Black, “My Mother.” Black flinced. She stood up straight. “This is my gift to you, Dear Black.” explained White. Black was about to say something but then a sphere formed around Black and the other Pearl and carried them both off.

The sphere dissipated. Black and her new Pearl was standing in front of Yellow and Blue Diamond with their Pearls. Yellow and Blue Pearl were making a diamond shape with their hands. “My Mother.” They said in unison. Black nodded. The new Pearl then made a Diamond shape with her hands as well, “My Diamonds.” Yellow and Blue looked at each other and smiled. “Well done, Black.” said Yellow. “You have a wonderful Pearl.” Black forced a smile. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t expect a Pearl already made for her.

The Trial was soon and Black only had a few days to prepare. After she analyzed the new Black Legion, she created a new court. Right now she three gems are apart of her court. Including the new Black Pearl. They had to prepare. Black was holding a bubble. That bubble contained the Jet that shattered Black Diamond. A Sapphire and another gem accompanied her.

The trial is tomorrow.


	12. The Black Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Jet's trial.

Finally. It’s time.

Black Pearl was getting ready. Yellow has recently contacted her about the trial. Her Pearl standing beside her. “Shall I get the treasonous Jet, My Mother.” suggested Pearl. Black nodded. Her Pearl left to receive the Jet from a holding cell. Black stood up from her chair and walked to her new ship. The Diamonds constructed this ship. It was snake like. Sometimes when Black wants it to, She could turn her ship into a circle. Like a big wide donut or a belt. It was a very fast ship.

She made her way to her ship. The ship was guarded by two Agates. They both made diamond shapes with their hands. “Greetings, My Mother.” They both said. Black put her hands up to dismiss them. They stood aside. “Find me a pilot.” She orders. The Black Agate to the right nodded and left. “You find my Judge, quickly.” The left Agate nodded and did what was told of her. 

Her Pearl returned to her with the Jet harvested in her hands. She bowed as she approached Black. Soon, the two Agates arrived as well the Judge. They were off to Homeworld. 

They arrived Homeworld very quickly. Thanks to her ring/belt ship. She was greeted my another Agate. “My Mother. If you would please follow me.” said the Agate. Mother followed the Agate. Her Pearl, still holding the Jet, was right behind her. Was she ready? No....Not really.

The Agate lead them to Blue and Yellow Diamond. The Agate and other Pearl bowed, “My Diamonds.” They both said. Blue and Yellow were looking at Black. “Hello, Black.” said Blue. Black smiled. Yellow clapped her hands, “That will be all, Agate.” The Agate bowed. The Agate then left the Diamonds, Black, and the other Pearls. Black smiled at Blue.

“Where is White?” Black asked. Blue and Yellow looked at each other. “She won’t be attending the trial.” Yellow explained. “She......has a lot to do.” I knew what she meant. White doesn’t see this as a big event so she won't be attending.

The trial would soon begin. Black sent her Pearl to unbubble the Jet in a secure room, where the Defense will await her. The Prosecutor will prepare in another room. The Judge position is never used as often as it should. Soon all of them were ready.

The other Pearls went ahead to introduce the Diamonds and to present Mother. “All Rise for the Luminescent Yellow Diamond.” said Yellow Pearl. “The Lustrous Blue Diamond.” said Blue Pearl. “And the Radiant and only Mother Pearl.” said the new Black Pearl.

Yellow and Blue Diamond warped to the judgment room together with Black in Blue Diamond’s hand. Black looked down at the now formed Jet. There was two Zircons. A Yellow and Blue. The Yellow is the Prosecutor and the Blue will be the Defense. One last thing. Black raised her hand and a final Zircon appeared.

Black Zircon: The Judge.

She is silent. The other two Zircon look at her with fear. “Let’s begin.” Black says. “Yes...Let’s.” said Yellow. Three chairs appear. Two big ones. Yellow and Blue colored. A small black one was located on the arm of Yellow’s chair.

Each 'lower' Pearl has a job. Yellow Pearl writes down what is said. Blue Pearl draws it. The new Black Pearl records the events. 

“The Prosecutor may speak.” said the new Black Pearl. The Yellow Zircon bowed. “My Diamonds and My Mother.” began the Zircon. “This Jet was seen with this weapon….” The Zircon snapped her fingers. A table appeared with a drill weapon on top. The same weapon used to shatter Black Diamond. Black clenched her fists. Yellow Zircon picked it up. “This weapon was analyzed by the best Peridots.” She explained. “This drill was designed to drill right into a gem. Immediately shattering it.” Black looked away. Recalling the memory. Yellow and Blue noticed. Even the Pearls. “Thank you Zircon.” said Yellow. Yellow Zircon backed away. “I rest my case.” “The Defense may speak.” said the new Black Pearl. (I’m going to call the new Black Pearl AB as Another Black.) Blue Zircon stepped up, nervously. “Uhhh.. My Diamonds and My Mother.” She began. “I would like to begin with, Uhh.” She adjusts her visor. Yellow Zircon had a slick smile on her face. Black Zircon’s expression is not giving anything away. She thinks for a moment. Black takes a breath. “Let’s take a short recess.” She said. Yellow and Blue Diamond look at her. “The Defense is not ready.” Black explained. Yellow and Blue thinks for a moment and then they agreed. “Why are we even doing this?!” cried Yellow. “Yellow! Calm down.” cried Blue. Black said nothing. She was thinking about her Diamond. “I’m just saying, Why not shatter her on the spot!?” cried Yellow. “Would you give Rose Quartz a fair trial if she was still alive?!” We all looked at Blue. The question was directed at her. “Yes.” said Blue. Yellow backed away and remained quiet. 

Recess was over. Black hopes that Blue Zircon has a case. She wants to hear what she has to say. “I have a case.” She said. “We know that this Jet is responsible for the shattering of Black Diamond but we don't know is how she got close.” Blue Pearl was drawing the scene. Yellow was recording everything that was being said. AB was listening intently to every detail of Zircon’s case. “I must say it is hard to believe that a 'Jet' could get so close to even shatter her.” explained Zircon. “Why didn’t her PEARL warn her!?” Black flinched. Yellow and Blue got angry. Yellow, Blue Pearl and AB looked at each other in shock. AB then looked at Black. Yellow and Black Zircon were also angry.

Black took a breath. Yellow Zircon couldn’t take it. “Do you even know what you are saying!?” She cried. “I’m making my case!” Blue Zircon cried. They began to argue. Black nodded to Black Zircon. Black Zircon stepped down and put her hands on the two other Zircons. A chill flowed throughout the two Zircons bodies. They shivered and stayed quiet. “Thank you.” Black said. Black Zircon bowed and stepped back.

The Jet got frustrated. “You know what!” Everyone’s attention was on the Jet. “I did this for the Crystal Gems!” Black covered her mouth and looked away. Yellow scowled and Blue made an angry face. Black stepped down from her throne. Everyone looked at her surprised. “I don’t want to hear it.” She said. She looked at Yellow than Blue and nodded. Blue sighed. “The Diamonds and Mother is in agreement.” said AB “Jet you are sentenced to be…..shattered.” The Jet stood there in fear. Like she didn’t know this would happen to her. Right.

The shattering took place almost immediately. Black was not there to see it but was given the shards of the now deceased Jet. She leaves it in the Black Diamond hall in a bubble as a memory. She doesn’t plan to forget what the Jet has done. What the Jet gave her. She gave Black this position as a Mother.


	13. Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black is trying her best to be as great as a Diamond but as time goes on it becomes boring to her.

Days pastand Black has been getting used to her new position. No mistakes so far. At least, she doesn’t think so. The Diamonds made it clear that Black Pearl can’t be shattered so everytime she does something bad, wrong or against the rules they will harvest her and recreate her persay. They will melt her gem and reinject her. She loses memories of the mistake she made at that time. Black doesn’t let the memory loss bother her. The Diamonds have been giving her advice on how to control the colony

“Have control.” said Yellow.

“Be calm.” said Blue.

“Don’t be questioned.” said White.

She tooks these to heart or 'gem'. She tries not to make any mistakes. Of course, she still misses her Diamond. She talks about her but only to her Sapphire. Black Sapphire is the only one that still remembers Black Diamond. The other Diamonds made sure that the colony doesn't remember Black Diamond. They didn’t want the colony to question Black Pearl’s authority. Black has gotten very close to her Sapphire. 

Today, Black was walking around the planet. She was making sure everything was in order. As she pasted by gems were bowing at her left and right. Some even made a diamond shape with their hands. She took a deep breath. “My Mother, is everything alright?” asked AP. Black turned around and nodded, “Yes, Dear Pearl. Everything is fine.” Black continued to walk around. When she is nervous, she remembers what Yellow Diamond told her, “Have Control.” There was an extra part to that context. She reallys said, “Make sure to have control of your gems. Their opinions don’t matter.” That is what Black is doing. Having control. No other gems matter. 

She began to pass by the Lodge. The Lodge is where the Black Bismuth works. She is incredibly loud. WAY to loud. “BISMUTH!!” Black cried. She had to raise her voice for the Bismuth to hear. “Oh, My Mother.” said the Bismuth. She didn’t even turn down the sound her machines were making. Black was beginning to feel angry and annoyed. “How is the progress?!” asked Black. AP was covering her ears. Bismuth mumbled something. Black couldn't hear. She was about to scream but she remembers Blue’s word, “Be calm.” Black took a deep breath, “Bismuth turn off that machine.” She gave the Bismuth an angry look. Bismuth flinched and turned it off. “Forgive me.” said Bismuth. Black smiled, “All is forgiven. Please repeat.” Bismuth nodded, “The weapons are almost finished, My Mother.” Black nodded and walked away. AB followed behind her. Blue’s advice really meant, “Always be calm but don’t forget to show the gems who is in charge.”

She was returning to her throne room but she got interrupted by an Jet. “Mother!” cried the Jet. Black turned around. AB looked at the Jet in disgust. “I...We were wondering when you were going to move the colony.” said the Jet. White’s advice ringed in Black’s mind. “Don’t be questioned.” Black sighed and answered the Jet, “Soon.” That was all she said. The Jet wasn’t satisfied. “But the colony if has been overfilled. We….” The Jet was cut off. There was a sword piercing her chest. Jet get looked at Mother and poofed. Black sighed and put her sword back in her gem. “Cean this up.” said Black. AB nodded and picked up the gem, “Yes My Mother. Jets are all the same.” Black didn’t argue. She hasn't forgiven the Jet for shattering her Diamond. She didn't even care if that Jet was a different Jet. White’s advice was the heart and soul of the other advice. “Don’t ever be questioned. Destroy those who do.”

She was back in her throne room, leaning against her chair. AB was off on important business. The only one keeping Black company is Black Sapphire. “My Mother, you seem bored.” said Sapphire. Black nodded, “I am.” Sapphire thought for a moment. “I’ve read reports on Pink Diamond’s planet.” explained Sapphire. Black looked at her with interest. “I’ve heard of something called dancing.” Black looked at Sapphire with confusion. “Dancing? I can have a Pearl to dance.” Black has danced for her Diamond multiple times. She even made AB dance, just to see how it looks. Sapphire shook her head, “It is slightly different.” Black straightened up, “Different how?” Sapphire pulled up a file, “It says that it requires two partners and they dance together in unison.”

Black was interested in this form of dancing. “Can we try it?” asked Black. Sapphire blushed, “O-ok My Mother.” Black got down from her chair. Black took Sapphire’s hands. They began to dance. Slowly at first. Black never felt like this in a long time. She has danced with other Pearls before but this felt different. She laughed. She was having fun. Sapphire laughed as well. Black picked up Sapphire and twirled her in the air. Sapphire put her arms out and smiled, then laughed. Black and Sapphire hugged as they continued to dance. Then there was a really bright glow.


	14. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fusion of two gems. This is unatural.

A bright light. Where did it come from? One moment Black Sapphire and Mother Pearl were dancing. The next, a single gem stood alone. She was standing there alone. "Who am I?" asked the gem. She looked down at her hands and freaked out. “Oh No! I am so sorry, My Mother!” said the gem. “I didn’t mean..” The gem interrupted herself, “It is okay. It’s okay.” She was talking to herself. “This is wrong. I can fix this.” said the gem. “Wait. Please. Just for a bit.” The gem was silent for a moment. “I kinda like it.” The gem struggled to stand and walk. She was all wobbly. “Whoa.” said the gem. “Careful.” Suddenly the doors flew open.”

It was AP. “Ahh!” cried AP. “Who are you? Where is My Mother?” The gem flinched. AP got annoyed, “Well answer!” The gem didn’t know what to say. She was frozen, until, “My name is Rhodochrosite.” said the gem. “My….Mother has just left with her Sapphire.” AP thought for a moment. “Ok.” She was going to leave but stopped. “What are you doing here? Are you new?” asked AP. Rhodochrosite quickly answered, “Yes. I am new.” AP smiled, “Well, welcome to Mother’s Black Legion.” AP left and Rhodochrosite let go a long needed breath. “You lied to your own Pearl!” cried Rhodochrosite. “It is better this way. I like being Rhodochrosite.” Rhodochrosite blushed and then laughed. “I like it too.” 

Sirens rang. Black gems were running all over the place. Rhodochrosite was freaking out. “They think I am missing.” Rhodochrosite ran. “Wait, where are you going?” She cried. “I am leaving. I don’t want to separate yet.” Rhodochrosite blushed again and remained silent. “Hey! You!” cried another gem. It was an Onyx. Rhodochrosite continued to run. “Hey!” cried the gem again. Rhodochrosite did not stop. She ran to a nearby escape pod and got inside. The door quickly closed. The Onyx was slamming against the door, trying to open it. Rhodochrosite freaked and accidentally pressed a button that launched the pod into space.

Rhodochrosite was screaming. Her bangs flew from her face revealing three fearful eyes. Suddenly Rhodochrosite calmed down. “It’s okay. We… I’m going to be fine.” She said. She sounded so sure. “That’s what future vision feels like, huh.” Rhodochrosite smiled. She sat in the escape pod for what felt like hours. She had no idea where she was going. Usually someone would feel alone but Rhodochrosite didn’t feel alone. She felt…..happy.

Soon a blue and green planet came into sight. Rhodochrosite stares in astonishment. “It’s Earth.” said Rhodochrosite. “Pink’s planet.” Rhodochrosite smiles. Her smile faded as the escape pod caught on fire as it falls through the atmosphere. Rhodochrosite screamed. The escape pod landed on a hazel color ground. “What is that?” asked Rhodochrosite. “I’ve seen it before.” Rhodochrosite exited the escape pod and explored the area. “I’ve been here before.” said Rhodochrosite “This is Beach City.” More like a town not a city.

Rhodochrosite explored the town. She was amazed at everything she was seeing. She never talked to anyone. No one even noticed her. She smiled. “This way!” cried a familiar voice. A small male human with black hair and a red shirt with a yellow star on it was running. Behind him was another round human but female. She followed them. They ran behind a mountain at the end of the town. Larimar continues to follow, quietly. 

The human led her to what looked like a gem temple. She looked at it with amazement. She didn’t even know this existed. “What is this?” She asked herself. No answer came in mind. “Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst!” cried the familiar voice. “Steven!!” cried three other voice. That’s when it hit her. Steven!! She met this boy before. A while back she had no faith in ruling. No, not her but a part of her. Mother Pearl. The other names, though. Pearl. Garnet. Amethyst. Were there other gems on the planet. For how long? Pearl and Amethyst are names that she knows but…..what’s a Garnet. Rhodochrosite motioned to leave but a stern voice stopped her.

“Who are you?”


	15. Spooky Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Non-canon scary Special for everyone to enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is taking so long to post anything. I have been so busy in school and everything. Plus my WiFi was down so nothing was working properly. I am also writing multiple stories at once. Lol. 
> 
> This chapter was originally for Halloween but like I said I was so busy and I couldn’t finish it in time. 
> 
> The next part of this story will happen in next Halloween if I can get it done or at least finished.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding 
> 
> Pearl’s eye’s design is finished but is taking a while to draw
> 
> Gmail me at matsumotoky@kalama.k12.hi.us for any questions on my work or if you have any specific suggestions

Black was visiting White Diamond today. “I have a very special surprise for you, Black.” said White Diamond. Black was nervous. White has never called her for a ‘surprise’ before. This was new. Yellow and Blue Diamond knew nothing about this ‘surprise.’ Black was as well ordered to come ALONE. That just made her even more nervous. Like always, Black Sapphire is taking care of the Legion. AP was temporarily given to Back Sapphire. Black was flying her own ship. She learned how. It wasn’t that hard. She made it to Homeworld with ease. She landed her ship. As soon as she walked out, Black was greeted by the mysterious White Pearl. Without a word, Black and White Pearl were whisked away by the same old white sphere. Black arrived in front of White Diamond. Black looked at White Pearl but she didn’t move. Strangely, the White Pearl stayed this time. “Black.” says White Diamond. Black flinches and looks up at White. “Are you afraid, My Dear?” Black shook her head, “No.” White Diamond smiled. The smile sent shivers up Black’s spine. “Why are you nervous, Dear?” asked White. “Y..you...” began Black. White’s smile only widened, “There is no need to be so nervous.” A glow came from the platform Black was standing on. The platform lifted both Black and White Pearl to reach White Diamond’s height. “Today is going to be very special.” 

“Special?” asked Black. White Diamond looked at her Pearl. “Pearl. Please.” White Pearl nodded and floated besides Black. Black grew more nervous my the second, “What..” White’s smile grew wide. So very wide. The tips of her lips reached her cheeks. Her eyes glowing with a stern malicious look. “Fuse.” Black flinched at the word. It was not something she was expecting. “What?” White did not repeat herself. There was no need for a repeat. Black heard what White has said. Black looked at the Pearl. The Pearl stood there smiling and staring up at her Diamond. “Black?” said White. Black flinched. White doesn’t like waiting. “Ok.” was all Black said. The dance began. White Pearl had a graceful yet twisted dance. Like a puppet on strings. Black was scared. She didn’t want to fuse with her but there is no disagreeing with White. Last time a gem did that, no gem could find her shards. There was a glow as Black and White Pearl fused together.

The glow turned grey and then faded. A single gem floated in front of White Diamond. Parts of her hair were in buns. The other parts were long. One of her eyes were covered by her hair. She smiled. The smile was empty. Filled with no emotion. White Diamond smiles again. “Brilliant and beautiful.” The new Pearl said nothing for it was not her place to speak. “I think I will call you Grey Pearl.” The Pearl continues to smile. “I want to conquer a planet but I can not leave here.” explained White. “Do it for me. Your in control” The Pearl smile never wavers. She gently floats down and goes through the walls. 

Gems were staring at her. Some were afraid. Others were curious. She payed no gem any mind. She wasn’t even thinking. She was just acting. Doing whatever her Diamond has ordered her to do. She could hear murmurs from other Gems. She doesn't care. She hears Gems questioning her. She doesn’t care. It matters not. She just needs to fulfill her Diamond’s will. 'What am I doing? I am not in control!' She continues her journey. She makes it to another ship. 'Why are we going this way?' A White Emerald was inside the ship.The Pearl entered the ship. The Emerald didn’t notice her. 'What are we doing?' The Pearl stayed quite. She was not asked to speak. She was not told to speak. 'PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!' The Pearl stood there. The Emerald finally took notice. “AHH!” cried the Emerald. “What the Heck! How DARE you startle me!” The Pearl said nothing. “Who do you belong to?” 'Belong to?' The Pearl says nothing except, “W-e...I...Con-quer...Wh-ite..wi-shes...to....con-q-uer.” The Emerald was freaked out by her voice. “What......?” The Pearl floats to the keypad of the ship and types in coordinates. “HEY!” The Pearl does not respond. 'What’s happening?' 

The Emerald understood shortly after.”Seriously? Fine.” The Emerald seemed annoyed at the job. “AAa...AA...aaa...” said the Pearl. The Emerald looks at her. “I...is there something else?” The Pearl smiles. “Iiiiiiii.....aaaaaa....i-n...Ch-aa-rge.....” This was less scratchy than her previous sentences. The Emerald understood. She wasn’t happy about it. 'Was it something we said?' “THIS IS A JOKE!!” cried The Emerald. The Pearl remained silent. Not even a flinch. The Pearl continued to smile. The Emerald became even more angry. She punches the Pearl in the face. The Pearl falls. She doesn’t even bother catching her own fall. “Tsk.” scowled the Emerald. The Pearl pulled herself back up. Her hair was away from her eye. Emerald saw something bothering. There was a giant crack in the Pearl’s head. Below the crack, the eye was still visible. Her eye was plain white with cracks all over it. The Pearl tilted her head and stared at Emerald with a twisted smile. “THIS....IS...NO...JOKE.” The Emerald fell backwards. She was staring at the Pearl in complete FEAR. The Pearl’s hair adjusted. The crack and eye covered yet again. Her smile returned to being normal but never less demonic. The Emerald stood up. She was shaking. “U….understood.” That was the last thing Emerald said before starting up the ship. The Pearl stood there and watched with her beautiful yet twisted smile.

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued......


	16. The Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodochrosite landed on Earth

Rhodochrosite was facing a unfamiliar gem. “Garnet!” cried Steven. Steven, a human girl, a Pearl and a Amethyst steppes out. Rhodochrosite steps back. She was scared. “Please don’t hurt me.” The gems once again moves forward. Rhodochrosite steps back and falls. Steven bends down. “It’s okay. We won’t hurt you.” He held out his hand to help her up. She looks at the hand, then takes it. “So who are you?” asked Steven. “M...My name is Rhodochrosite. Black Rhodochrosite.” She answers. It is becoming way easier to say that name without saying Black as in Black Pearl or Black Sapphire. “ 

Larimar looks down at Steven. “I know you.” She says. Steven gets nervous, “From where?” Rhodochrosite thinks. “Should we….” She began to say, “No it is to risky.” The gems look at her with curiosity. “What?” asked the human girl. Connie was her name. “I’m going to do it. I trust them.” Rhodochrosite finally said. “Ok.” Rhodochrosite glowed and seperated. Black and Black Sapphire reappeared. They ran to each other. They still weren’t comfortable in this situation. “Your a fusion.” said the gem that was known as Garnet. Black and Sapphire looked at each other and back at Garnet. “We were.” responded the Sapphire. Steven was looking at Black. “I am Black Sapphire.” She began. “This is M….Black Pearl.” Black looked down at Sapphire and smiled. She was glad that Sapphire didn’t say her real name.

“Yes. I am Black Pearl.” She says. Steven looks up at her. “You…. I DO know you.” Everyone looks at Steven. “Your the one that I spoke to in the cave.” Black smiles and nodded. “You fused into Larimar.” stated Connie. “Can you do it again?” asked Steven. The Garnet stepped in, “Steven you can't force a gem to fuse.” Black and Sapphire looked at each other. The smiled. “It is ok.” saied Black. “We would gladly do it again.” Everyone watched Sapphire and Black dance. They enjoyed every bit of it. There was a bright glow and with that Rhodochrosite was back.

The all watched Rhodochrosite in awe. Especially the Garnet and Steven. “Garnet is a fusion too!” cried Steven. Rhodochrosite looked at the Garnet. “Really?” Garnet nodded. “I am a Sapphire and a Ruby. Garnet takes of her visor. It reviled 3 eyes. Larimar stood there in shock. She lifted up her bnags to reveil her 3 eyes. “We are similar.” Rhodochrosite stated. Garnet nods, “But you have a Pearl. I have a Ruby.” Rhodochrosite finds that oddly familiar. A Sapphire and a Ruby. “So what are you doing here.” asked the Amethyst. “We..I escaped.” They looked at Rhodochrosite curiously. “Escaped from Homeworld?” asked the Pearl. “Something like that….yes.” respond Rhodochrosite. “I wasn’t supposed to fuse.” Garnet nods. Rhodochrosite guessed that Garnet had the same problem. “Why are you on Earth?” Rhodochrosite asked. Amethyst looked like she was going to laugh, “Seriously!!! You don’t know who we are?” Rhodochrosite shook her head. “Oh My Gosh. Your serious.” Froze Amethyst. She looked up at the Pearl. “Is she your?” asked Rhodochrosite. Amethyst spat, “I wish. She doesn’t do anything I say.” Pearl blushed, “That is because I belong to no one!!” She cried. A Pearl that belongs to no one? How curious.

“We are the Crystal Gems.” stated Garnet. Rhodochrosite flinched at the name. “What?” She said. “We are the Crystal Gems.” She repeated. From the back of her mind she remembers, The Jet that shattered Black Diamond and what she has said. “In honor of the Crystal Gems.” She said that at the trial. Something she and the other Diamonds never spoke about. It made her very angry. “We can protect you if you are running.” said the Pearl. Rhodochrosite snapped back into reality. “Really?” She asked. The all nodded. Rhodochrosite threw them a fake smile. She will stay fused. She will stay here. She will NOT become them. She won’t be going back. Not yet.


	17. Rose Quartz???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodochrosite was attacked by a corrupted gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!!!  
> TO WORK ON MOTHER PEARL SERIES  
> YAY!!!!!

Days later. It has been great for Rhodochrosite. She was happy. The Crystal gems were kind to her. Rhodochrosite still felt uneasy near them but as long as Steven was there she felt like she would be fine. Until, IT attacked.

A strange creature was invading Steven’s house. Rhodochrosite was freaking out she didn’t know what it was. It had a blue hue and a humanoid moth like body. Its’ wings were made of liquid. Whatever it was, it was angry. The Crystal Gems were fighting it. It made a horrible screeching noise. Rhodochrosite noticed a gem on it’s back. It looked like an Aquamarine but wrong. Very Wrong. The Aquamarine creature let out a shriek. A laser came out of its mouth. The lazer grabbed some boulders nearby and flung them at the Crystal Gems. ‘What was that?’ thought Rhodochrosite. ‘We have to run!!' Yet she stayed put. A part of her wanted to watch. To learn. The Crystal Gems were amazing fighters but they were struggling with the Aquamarine’s lazer. It once again screeched and this time caught sight of Rhodochrosite. It flew towards her. “RHODOCHROSITE!! RUN!” cried Garnet. 

She didn’t run. Instincts kicked in. She reached for her back and pulled out a sword. Black’s sword. Rhodochrosite rushed at the Aquamarine and slashed at it. The Aquamarine dodged and released a laser at her. Rhodochrosite flung to the right to dodge. She went at it again. Rhodochrosite could predict its movements. She doesn’t know how but she can. Dodging and slashing. Rhodochrosite was fast and silent. The Crystal Gems were watching in amazement. She was thinking about Steven. Black and Sapphire has a taken a great liking to the human boy. Luckily, he was with his human friend, Connie. Rhodochrosite face looked serious. Her bangs revealing her eyes. They were looking straight at the Aquamarine. Nothing seems to be able to distract her at this time. Except one thing. “Guys I’m back!!” STEVEN! Rhodochrosite got distracted. The Aquamarine used it’s lazer and shot Rhodochrosite through the hill. They came apart.

“RHODOCHROSITE!” cried Steven and the gems. The Crystal Gems readied their weapons and charged at the Aquamarine. The Crystal Gems with the help of little o’ Steven fought to protect Black and Sapphire. The Aquamarine couldn’t handle do much targets. Eventually, Garnet got it close and poofed it. She bubbled it and sent it away. The Crystal Gems looked to where Rhodochrosite was sent flying. She hasn’t come out yet. “Are you alright?!” called the Amethyst. No answer. The gems looked at each other and ran to the hole in the hill. “We are coming!” They cried. What they saw was shocking.

As the Crystal Gems were fighting, Black woke up and found herself in a hill. Undamaged. She turned around. There laid Black Sapphire. She wasn't moving. “Sapphire?” said Black. Nothing. “Come on, wake up!” Nothing. Black lifted up her bangs. Her eyes widened. She put Sapphire’s bangs back. ‘No. No. No.’ She panicked. She could hear a name but she was trapped in fear. She can’t hear. Black held on to Sapphire. She could feel the tears pouring down her face. “Wake up please.” She whispered. “My Mother.” whispered a voice. It was Sapphire. Black was relieved but it was short lasting. Black Sapphire's form was shifting and fading. “Sapphire!” cried Black. Black could hear the gasps of the Crystal Gems, who were now watching her and Sapphire. 

She is cracked.

The Crystal Gems brought Black and Sapphire back to Steven’s house. Black was carrying Sapphire all the way there. She doesn’t want them to touch her. They made it to the house. Black was sitting on the couch, still clutching Sapphire. “Why?” she muttered. Sapphire smiled. “I..i needed t..to protect you.” stuttered Sapphire. A tear fell down Black’s face. “You didn’t need to.” The Crystal Gems arrived. Black raised her head to face them. She held Sapphire tighter. “We can try fix her.” said Garnet. Black eyes grew wide. “How?” She asked. The gems made way for Steven. Black tilted her head in confusion. How could a human help? “I have healing abilities.” He explained. “Healing abilities?” Black asked. “But your a human.” Steven then lifted up his shirt to reveal a pink gem. “I’m half human.” Black seemed afraid but she was actually in shock. “That gem…” She said. She knew. It wasn’t that hard to miss. 

Yes. That gem belongs to Rose Quartz.

Black flinched. “I can heal Sapphire for you.” said Steven “If you let me.” Black hesitated but it was the only way to fix Sapphire. Black has heard rumors of Rose’s healing abilities but would it work on a clone? It was a long hesitation but eventually she agreed.

Black was sitting on the couch, waiting. She doesn't’ know why she is trusting Rose Quartz. In fact she doesn’t even believe the one that gave her advice was THE ROSE QUARTZ but it was all necessary to save Black Sapphire. The Amethyst sat by Black. She was eating something. “Hey don’t worry.” She takes a bite of whatever she was eating. “That Sapphire will be fine.” Black says nothing. “Not much of a talker, huh? Oh well.” said Amethyst. 

Steven and Black Sapphire soon arrived. Black stood up. “Sapphire!” cried Black. Sapphire smiled. “I am alright.” Black walked up to Sapphire and hugged her. Sapphire was shocked at this but eventually hugged her back. The glow was brighter than ever. Rhodochrosite was back. “Thank you, Steven or should I call you Rose?” asked Rhodochrosite. “Steven is fine.” replied Steven. 

Later that day, the Pearl pulled Rhodochrosite to the side. “I know you. I know I do.” She said. Rhodochrosite nodded. “I apart of me feels the same way.” Pearl looked at Steven then back at Rhodochrosite. “How do you feel?” Rhodochrosite was confused. “I mean you're from Homeworld. I know that and you know that Steven is….” Rhodochrosite cut Pearl off. “He saved Sapphire. He is a good gem.” That was all she said after walking off on Pearl.


	18. Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodochrosite needs to go home

Weeks past. Rhodochrosite actually feels more comfortable on Earth. They have gotten along well with the other gems. Especially Garnet. They have gotten along pretty well. Rhodochrosite knew. She knew what was going to happen if she stayed to long. The Diamonds must be freaking out. They are probably mad. They probably figured it out. She does not want to tell the Crystal Gems who she really is. They shattered Pink. Would they shatter her too? Rhodochrosite prefers not to find out.

Today was a normal day. Steven and Connie were training with Pearl. Rhodochrosite loved watching it. She also loved to cheer them on. Especially when they fuse. At first, Rhodochrosite freaked out when they found out that Steven could fuse with a human. She was actually having fun. She has to admit, she misses her Legion but she loves it here to. She and Steven hasf been talking. Steven explains that he is expected to lead the Crystal Gems. He asked for advice. Rhodochrosite told him that she will get back on that when something comes to mind. It left Steven disappointed. 

The Crystal Gems, Steven and Rhodochrosite were having a beach day. Steven explained beach day as a day to ‘chill’ on the beach. Rhodochrosite enjoyed it. It was relaxing. For a while. The wind began to pick up. Sand was blowing everywhere. Strangely, it was only on that one spot on the beach. Everywhere else was calm. It didn’t take long to figure out who it was. 

A ship. A Homeworld ship was here at Beach City. Rhodochrosite backed away. She knows why they are here. The Crystal Gems were clueless. “N..no.” She murmured. The Ship landed at the edge of the beach. The door opened. Mist spreading everywhere. “My Mother. Unfuse and return to Homeworld.” said a voice. The voice was coming from the ship. “Mother?” said the Crystal Gems in unison. The voice refused to leave the ship. “Ah, I thought it was just a rumor.” said the voice. “Crystal Gems still exist on this planet. How unfortunate you had to run into them, My Mother.” Garnet stepped up. She seemed angry. “What do you want?!” The voice chuckled, “I’m here for, My Mother.” This time, Steven said something. “Who is your mother?” The voice boomed, “NOT YOUR MOTHER! MY MOTHER!” The gems backed away. 

“I actually didn’t think they would come so late.” The Crystal Gems turned to Rhodochrosite. She looked so serious. “Will you come willingly?” asked the voice. “Yes.” Steven grabbed onto Rhodochrosite’s dress. “No! Don’t go.” Rhodochrosite sighed. “He does not want me to go.” The voice sounded more angry. “You HAVE to.” Now Rhodochrosite was angry. “Then how about you come out, Black Hessonite.” The Crystal Gems and Steven looked back at the ship. 

The Hessonite laughed as it stepped out of it’s ship.

“I should’ve known.” She said. “You figured it out so easily.” Rhodochrosite eyes her. “The ship gave it away, Hessonite.” The Hessonite grinned. “What are you talking about?” asked Steven. Rhodochrosite looked down at him. “I’m sorry, Steven.”

Rhodochrosite unfused. Back to being Black Pearl and Sapphire.

“Ah. Figures you fused with a Sapphire, My Mother.” That made the gems freeze. The all looked at Black Pearl. “What….” said Pearl. Black sighed and nodded with a smile. “My name is Mother Black Pearl. Leader of the Black Legion.” The gems gasps. “A Pearl. Leader?” said the Pearl. “Homeworld has never done something like that before.” Black nodded. “I…” Black then looked at Hessonite. ‘Right no other gem remembers My Diamond.’ “I was leader from the beginning” The gems were once again left in shock. 

Black smiled and started to board the ship. Steven pulled her back. “Don’t go!” Black smiled and bent down. “Steven…” She sighed. “Always have control.” Black began. “But always have fun.” Steven looked at her. “Be calm.” She said. “Don’t let fear control you.” Steven wiped away his tears and nodded. “Finally. Don’t be questioned.” The Crystal Gems stared at her. “But make sure to listen to your friends.” Steven smiled and nodded. Black stood up and waved goodbye as she boarded the ship.

Black sat down and thought about her time on Earth. “You know.” She said to her Sapphire. “I wish that was the advice that was given to me.”


	19. Invasion

Emerald knew that they were going to be shattered but she still wants to go. ‘Emerald is definitely something else.’ thought Black. “Contact Hessonite.” ordered Black. “Tell them to begin the invasion.” Pearl bowed, “Yes, My Mother.” AP took care of that. Black knew that a lot of calls were going to be coming in. She needed to go to the planet soon anyway. “Prepare my ship.” said Black. “I’m going early.” Pearl nodded. “Yes, My Mother.” Black sighed and walked out. She made it to the hanger. She entered her ship and started it up. A panel appeared in front of her. Her hands control the panel and the panel controls the ship’s movements. She started up the ship and they were off. The armada was swarming ahead of them. Three ships stayed close to Black’s ship. For protection purposes. Not like she needed it. 

They made it to the planet pretty quickly. Black has sent a team here before and they created a base of operation. That is where Black will be staying until the planet is theirs. “Let’s get this over with already.” said Black. Black pulled a com and contacted Hessonite. “Greetings, My Mother.” said the Hessonite. “Begin the invasion. I want this done quickly.” The Hessonite nodded and the call ended. 

Black has been getting a lot of calls. “My Mother, we have some creatures. SHould be dispose of them or study them?” Black groaned. “This is an INVASION!! Keep the last ones alive.” Most of the questions were dumb. This is an invasion for crying out loud. Geez. The Black got the call she was waiting for. “My Mother. Emerald has been shattered. The creature is dead but…” Black interrupted. “Send be the shards and shatter the guards that were ordered to protect Emerald.” The gem nodded. “Yes My Mother.” Emerald’s shards were sent to Black soon after that. They were bubbled. Black put them to the side. After that the invasion went smoothly. 

The Black Legion was victories. 

“Get the Lapises ready.” said Black. AP nodded. The Lapises went around the planet. They used their powers to terraform the planet. Days passed and they finally finished.

Years past and finally it was done. Buildings were made. The colony flourished. The planet was bigger than the past planet. Black pearl got a new Emerald but it was not as good as the past one. Black lapis Lazuli was promoted to be apart of Mother Pearl’s court. This planet was close to Homeworld. 

Then Black was told of a trial for THE ROSE QUARTZ.


	20. No No No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AS HELL
> 
>  
> 
> LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

“NO!” cried Black. “I’m not gonna be apart of that trial.”


	21. Pink's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond has returned home. Black wants to see her.

‘What do you know.’ thought Black. ‘Pink staged her shattering.’ Black soon broke into a smile and began to laugh. Her Pearl looked up at her in fear. “After all this time...” Black began. “Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz.” Black continued to laugh. Her laughter soon dies out and was replaced by a tear.

“How cruel.” Black said. “How very cruel.” Black stood up from her chair. “Well, at least Yellow and Blue are happy.” AP nodded, “They are, My Mother.” Black smile. “Call up Yellow and Blue. Tell them I’m coming over for the time being.” AP bowed. “Yes, My Mother.” responded AP. Due to the fact that the Black Legion is closer to Homeworld, all Black needs to do is use the Warp Pad. She stepped on the Warp Pad and waited. Her Pearl arrived shortly after. “Next time, walk and talk.” ordered Black. “Yes, My Mother. Forgive me.” responded AP.

Black and AP arrived at Homeworld were they were greeted by Yellow Diamond. “Welcome home, Black.” said Yellow. Black smiled. “Hi, Yellow.” said Black. “I’m very glad that Pink is back with us.” Yellow nodded. “Pink is with Blue at the moment.” Black nodded. Yellow began to walk away. Black followed beside her. The two Pearls tailing them. “Did you tell Pink?” asked Black. “No.” replied Yellow. “Blue and I agreed that it should be you to tell her.” Black understood. “Just be aware of something.” said Yellow. Black looked up at her. “What is that?” Yellow looked concerned about something. “She looks very different.” 

Black made her way to the nearest Warp Pad. That Warp Pad will take her close to Pink’s room. 

Pink’s room was just ahead. Black walked up to the door. The room was guarded by two Topazes just like always. They moved aside as Black entered. The doors opened.

AP went ahead to introduce me. “Pink Diamond. My Mother is here to see you.”

Yellow was not wrong. Pink did look increasingly different. “Pink. It is good to see you safe.” said Black. Pink looked at Black. “Black?!” cried Pink. ‘Different voice too.’ thought Black. “You remember me? Yellow told me you had hard time remembering your past.” Pink looked at what it seems to be his Pearl. ‘I recognize that Pearl.’ thought Black. “Of course I remember you. We met on Earth.” Black seemed interested. “How interesting.” She said. Pink was confused. “What do you mean?” Black walked to the side. “Well, I’ve never been to Earth.”

Pink was quiet. “Never been to Earth?” Black nodded. “That is not possible.” said Pearl. Black looked at the Pearl with a stern look. “Is she aloud to speak for you?” asked Black. Pink looked at Pearl. “No matter.” said Black. “I just came to see if it was true.” Black motioned to leave. “Wait!” cried Pink. Black looked back. “Can I see your colony?” asked Pink. “Steven!” cried the Pearl. ‘Steven?’ thought Black. She brushed it away. “Of course, Pink.” Black then caught something in the corner of her eye. “What about that?” She said pointing to it. Pink looked in that direction. “Oh, Connie. Do you remember Connie?” Black was confused. “Who and what is a Connie?” Pink sighed. “She is a human that came back with me.” Black understood. 

“Are you coming Pink?” called Black. “I’m coming!” called back Pink. Pink caught up with Black. “Is your Pearl not coming?” asked Black. Pink nodded. “Very well.” smiled Black. “Follow me, Pink.” Black said as she walked ahead. Pink followed. “Umm. Black.” said Pink. Black looked down at her. “Could you please call me, Steven.” Black thought about this. “Okay.” She said smiling. Black led Steven to the Warp Pad. 

As soon as they stepped on, Black activated the warp pad. Steven, Black and AP arrived at the Black Legion. “Welcome Steven to the Black Legion.” Steven looked around in wonder. “Could use some color.” said Steven. AP looked down. “Nonsense, Pink Diamond. The Black Legion is perfect this way.” Black put up her hand. “Pearl, please.” AP backed up and stayed quiet. “She is right though.” said Black. “My Black Legion is built around My….well me. Pearl give Steven the tour” AP bowed. “Yes My Mother.” AP moved to the side. “This way, My Diamond.”

Black was back in her room. She was waiting for her Pearl and Pink Diamond to return. They did eventually. 

“Welcome back, Steven.” said Black smiling. Steven smiled and waved. “Did you enjoy the tour?” Steven nodded. “It was amazing. This Pearl is great.” Black looked at AP. She was blushing. Black smiled. “Good to know. Well are you ready to go back?” asked Black. Steven nodded. Black led Steven back to the warp pad. “Pearl stay here.” ordered Black. AP bowed, “Yes, My Mother.”

Steven and Black warped back to the entrance of Pink Diamond’s room. Black led him back to his room. The door opened. The human and Pearl were waiting inside. “Steven!” They cried. “Worry not.” said Black. “He is fine.” Then Pearl and Connie hugged Steven. Hugged? Black frowned a little. “I’ll return to my Legion now.” Steven ran and hugged Black. Black was shocked. “Bye Black.” She smiled and patted his head. “Bye….Steven”


	22. Era 3 Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven plans the Era 3 ball and Mother is invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mural coming soon*

As Black was heading back to the Warp pad, she was stopped. It was Blue Pearl. Black back away and blushed. “Blue…..I.” She tried to say. Blue pearl smiled and bowed. “Sorry for bothering you My Mother, but my Diamond requests your presence.” Black calmed down. “Okay. Lead the way.” Blue Pearl led Black to Blue Diamond’s extraction chamber.

“You asked for me?” said Black. Blue nodded. “Come in.” Black stepped into the water. “I have great news.” said Blue. “Pink is planning a ball.” Black was surprised. She was just with Pink or Steven. “A ball?” asked Black. Blue nodded. “I know Black Diamond couldn’t attend the past balls but since you are here.” Black thought for a moment. “I would be honored to attend the ball.” Blue Diamond clasped her hands together. “Wonderful. I’ll tell Yellow. Maybe White will show up just like Pink wants.” said Blue. ‘I doubt that.’ thought Black. “I hope so.” 

Black called her Pearl over. She needs her Pearl for the ball. This will be the first ball that anyone from the Legion has ever attended. Black was excited but nervous at the same time. She was prancing back and forth. “My Mother, are you alright?” asked AP. Black looked at her with a smile. “I am fine, My Pearl.” She said. “I’m just a little anxious is all.” AP nodded. “My Mother, there is a call for you.” said AP. “Answer it.” ordered Black. AP answered the call. “This is Mother Pearl direct line. Who authorized you to make this call?” demanded AP. “MY Diamond has.” responded a voice. ‘Yellow Pearl.’ thought Black. “She wants to let Mother Pearl know that the ball will begin shortly.” explained Yellow. “I will pass on this message.” replied Black as she hang up the phone. “My Mother.” She said. “The ball is starting soon.” Black sighed, “I am well aware of that already, Pearl.” AP bowed.

It’s the beginning of the ball. Black was to be the last announced. Yellow first, then Blue, finally Black. “Everyone, behold! The daunting, beauty and elegance that is, Yellow Diamond!” announced Yellow Pearl. Yellow Diamond arrives on the scene taking the same stance as her portrait. “Ahem, everyone prepare yourselves emotionally for the overpowering elegance that is, Blue Diamond.” announced Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl arrives on the scene. She as well takes the same stance as her portrait. Finally Black. “Everyone behold for the first time ever.” began AP. “The one and only elegant, Mother Pearl.” Black appears on the scene. Taking the stance of the portrait (picture above). She walks up to Steven. “Well done.” She whispers. “I’m happy you are here, Black.” She smiles and makes her way to Yellow Chair. Yellow Diamond helps her up and a black chair appears on Yellow’s armchair. She sits. Then White Pearl appears…..

“To those in attendance of the Era 3 ball, White Diamond...” began White Pearl. “Has more important things to attend to.” Black sighed. Steven seemed very very disappointed. “Therefore, I will be here to observe in her place.” She said. A sphere formed around her and reappeared on White Diamond’s chair. “Welcome to Era 3!” The ball officially began. Gems were dancing in a casual way. Like they always do. Black notices an Amethyst in what appears to be in a limb enhancers. She was not dancing very well. Black was enjoying herself. She was even able with speak with Yellow more. Then something caught her eye. Steven was dancing with that human friend. There was a bright light. Black freaked and looked at White Pearl. She was frowning. “Yellow, do something.” Black muttered Yellow stood up. 

“Pink, what are you doing?” said Yellow. Black stood up as well. Her hands were over her mouth. ‘No No No.’ thought Black. “I was just dancing!” said the….thing. It seemed surprised. “Pink, this is completely unacceptable! Unfuse or I'll make you!” cried Blue. Suddenly, things spiraled more out of control. A Ruby and Sapphire fused. It was….Garnet. Then a Pearl and that Amethyst in limb enhancers fused. The two Jades fused. Black backed up. ‘This is so familiar….’ thought Black. This was driving her crazy. White Pearl was watching Steven and at the same time watching Black. It sent shivers down her spine. Then Yellow Diamond struck at the fusions and grabbed at the Steven fusion thing. 

Black collapsed on her chair. “Black. I’m sorry.” said Blue. “This is not…” Black put her hands up. “I’m fine…” Blue looked worried. ”Well that concludes the Era 3 ball.” said White Pearl. “Black, White Diamond wishes to see you later.” Black nodded as White Pearl left. ‘It was not supposed to be like this.’ thought Black.


	23. Reliving Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black goes and sees Steven before seeing White. Black learns a little bit more of her past...

Before seeing White, Black decided to go see Pink. It was time to tell him. She made her way to the tower. She opened the door. Steven and the human Connie sat there. Unfused. “You’ve caused quite a mess.” said Black. “Black!” cried Steven and Connie. She smiled. The smile soon faded. “We need to talk.”

Black sat on the floor. Steven and Connie sat across from them. Black put her hands together and opened them. A grey screen appeared. She laid it on the floor. It expanded all around them. A figure appeared right in the middle. A tall figure. “Whoa.” said both of them in unison. “Who is that?” asked Steven. Black felt hurt by the question. “That is the leader of the Black Legion.” explained Black. “I thought you were the leader.” stated Steven. Black nodded. “Yes but it was not always like that.” She explained. “This is my Diamond. Black Diamond. Let me explain.”

“My Diamond was an amazing gem but she had concerns about Homeworld. Concerns that, well drove her away from Homeworld and away from her fellow Diamonds. She conquered a planet far from Homeworld and that was the beginning of the legion. She is a ‘forgotten’ Diamond. She was so forgotten that the Diamonds excluded her color of the insignia. Of course, she still participated on a few things on Homeworld but her patience is thin so she left early depending on the situation. She eventually got her first pearl, me. I loved and cherished my Diamond until the very end.”

“What happened?” asked Steven.

“She was shattered. My Diamond was shattered by a Jet from her own colony.”

Steven and Connie gasped. “Why would someone do something like that.” exclaimed Connie.

“I don’t understand it either. The Jet said that they did it for the Crystal Gems. It filled me with anger. I’ve learned that My Diamond knew that her shattering would come so she confronted the other Diamonds. My Diamond gave her colony to me. I became Mother Pearl, Leader of The Black Legion.”

“Ain’t a ‘Pearl’ being a leader ‘wrong’ here?” asked Connie. Black nodded.

“Usually it is but it was My Diamond's wish so the others accepted it and learned to live with it. I am trying to be the Diamond they want me to be but it is difficult. I have made many mistakes or at least I think I have.” 

“What do you mean, Black?” asked Steven. Black sighed. 

“Everytime I mess something up, the Diamonds harvest and bury me. Do not worry. It’s not bad. All it does is erase my memory of my mistake so I never do it again or at least that is how Yellow explains it.” 

“That explains it!” cried Connie. Black looks at them curiously. “What do you mean?” Steven jumped in. “Yeah your right, Connie.” He looks at Black. ‘That is why you don’t remember going to Earth.” Black thinks about this. “That is possible. Please, don’t tell me about it.” Steven nodded. “I have to leave now. White is expecting me.” Black explained. “Wish me luck.” She left for White’s chamber. 

Black made it to White’s ship. She easily entered it. “Hello...Black.” said White. Black remained silent. She knew better than to talk out of place. “I see that your first ever ball was not to your liking.” She said. Black looked down. She didn’t know what to say. “It matters not.” She began. “There is something I wish to try.” Now Black was afraid. She tried her best to stop herself from shaking. It was working. For now. 

White’s eyes suddenly glowed. Black backed away. She knew what this was. “WAIT!” She cried. “White, please!!!” To late. White lazors flew out of White’s eyes. Black screamed. Her body felt rigid. There was a bright light. 

Black woke up on the floor. She still felt like herself. “As I expected.” White said. Black stood up and looked down at her hands. Her color scheme remained the same. “You were never made by the Aquamarine all those years ago.” said White. Black looked up. “What do you mean?” She asked. White smiled. “Dear Black, you are a clone just like most of your gems in your little colony.” This took Black by surprise. She never knew this. She thought she was born like all the rest. In the ground. Never by a machine. “That explains why my abilities won’t work on you.” explained White. “And that also means Black Diamond may have transferred her powers to you.” Black looked down. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “My Diamond’s……...powers?” White giggled under her breath but it was loud enough for Black to hear. She shivered. “Stay here for a while, Black.” 

All Black could do was nod.


	24. What If.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if story of the new episode "Battle of Heart and Mind" or "Change Your Mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER WARNING*  
> At some parts
> 
> Switching povs

I was standing in White’s head. White scares me more than anything else. I don't know what she plans on doing. “Black, do you miss your Diamond?” White suddenly asked. The question caught me off guard. “I….Yes.” I answered. White smiled. “Then I shall be your new Diamond.” I looked up at her in confusion and fear. What did she mean by that? “It will only be temporary.” She explained. “For know you will refer to me like I am your Diamond. Is that clear?” I looked down. “Y..yes My Diamond.”

I am Black Mother Pearl. Leader of the Black Legion and now temporary pearl to White Diamond. Scary. 

Something was wrong. I don’t like White’s expression. There was rumbling beneath me. I clung onto White so I could keep my balance. At first i thought I did something wrong by doing so but White said nothing. I could feel it. The ship was moving. “Your not going anywhere.” said White. That freaked me out. Then it hit me. Her Pearl. Her powers. PINK! She was talking to Pink through her Pearl. The ship landed on top of Pink’s Legs. “You've made a grave mistake, go to your rooms!” cried White through her Pearl. Shortly later there was a bang. I couldn’t see what was going on but I knew it wasn’t good. Something was hitting the ship. White Diamond does not have the arms. 

She later smiled. “Very cute.” said White. “Glad to see we're having fun. However, White Diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward.” She was talking through her Pearl again. Then suddenly, everything got worse. The arms attached onto the ship against White’s wishes. Then the entire ship bent down. The arms begin to move. I still can’t see anything but I can hear now. "Hey, White, I know I was in there with you for a second, but I barely got to talk to you at all. There are so many Gems that are hurting right now. Even Blue and Yellow are hurting. You should hear what they have to say.” cried Steven. I looked up at White. She is still smiling. 

“We... W -- we... We need to talk!” cried Yellow. This caught me by surprise. “About us. I've conquered so many worlds for the sake of the empire. I do everything you ask, and I do it all perfectly. But your very high standards put us all under a lot of pressure. A Gem could crack under so much pressure. We Diamonds may be hard, but we're also brittle.” It was amazing to hear a Diamond admit themselves like this. Especially to White. Then Blue began to talk. “White, we used to be close. Don't you remember? When Pink would make us laugh -- all those silly things she did for no reason. There was a reason. She wanted us to be happy together. But we weren't, and we're still not. I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable. When they make us all miserable.” Then Steven. “White, please. Why don't you let us all into your head? We could come up with a plan to help everyone. You could start by helping Yellow and Blue.” I look up and White. I didn’t like the look she was giving. 

It happened so fast. White activated her powers and aimed it at Yellow and Blue. I jumped and at the same time I covered my mouth with both of my hands. “What?! Guys?!” cried Steven. White and I were later joined by a colorless Yellow and Blue. They were now apart of White Diamond. 

(this is where I diverse from the original story a bit)

White looks down at me. I flinched. Why was she looking at me like that? “Black, I need your help.” She said. Without another word. White Pearl arrives. “Help, My Diamond?” I asked. I was afraid. Where was this going? White smiles as she looks down at her Pearl. “You have done this before, Black.” She said. That is when it hit me. I have done this before and I didn’t enjoy it. “Do it again.” ordered White. “But…” I said but I gave up in the end. “Yes….My Diamond.” I walked forward to face the other Pearl. I turned to face White. Then something grabbed my gem. I screamed and then everything went black. 

I woke up, facing the majestic White Diamond. “My Diamond.” I said. White smiled. “You're finally here.” She said. “Did it take long, My Diamond?” I asked. “No.” She said. So radiant. “Take care of Pink and her friends, dear.” “Yes, My Diamond.” A sphere formed around me and carried me off the ship.

I landed in front of Pink and her little rebels. “Who are you?” asked Pink. “I am Grey Pearl.” I replied. “You’ve done quite enough, Pink.” The other gems surround Pink. “Please, we just want to speak with White.” I did not respond. I moved forward. “It’s time for you to go back to your room!” I cried. “Or I will force you.” The gems summon their own weapons. “You’ll have to get through us first.” said the tall one. I recall its name as Garnet. My mouth began to move on its own. “Starlight, it’s time to end this game of yours.” I said. “What?” said Pink. I regained control. I focused on the gems in front of me. I clenched both my hands. The gem cried. “Guy!?” cried Pink. One by one the shadows of the gems came to life. “What is this?!” cried the smaller purple gem. That one is an Amethyst. “Your shadows obey me.” I said. “They will prevent you from getting to My Diamond.” I raised my right hand high in the air. “PROTECT!” 

The shadows are under my control. I control the shadows like puppets on a string. I am doing what My Diamond wants. Then why does it feel so wrong.

I then took notice of Pink and her little human friend. They fused together. “Starlight..” I said. Pink looked at me. “You seem to like fusion so much.” I said as I widened my smile. “Lets have fun with that. A game…” I looked at my shadow puppets and pointed to the one that looked like the Pearl and the one that looked like Pink. I crunched my hands together and the shadows fused. It created a new form. “Rainbow 2.0!!” cried the Pink fusion. They suddenly unfused. The shadow did not. I was having a bit to much fun with this. “Please Stop!!” cried Pink. I stopped. The shadows stopped attacking. Why? Why did I stop? I collapsed. “S...St” I began to murmur. “Ste...ven..” Pink looked in my direction. No. Not Pink. “Steven.” I said a little more louder. Steven walked towards me. I held up my hand telling him to stop but he didn’t listen. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. I looked up at him. I tried to stand. I just fell back down. I clung onto the gem on my navel. I screamed. Steven backed up. My gem glowed a pink/violet color. Soon that light covered my entire body. “Go..” I said. “Leave.” Steven shook his head. “No. I need to save Yellow and Blue. I need to speak with White.” I looked up at him. I pointed to the head. “There.” I said. “Hurry.” A sharp pang hit me in the head. I grasped it. “GO!” I cried. “Then it's decided.” said Garnet. ”It's time to form Obsidian.” I smiled as a white sphere surrounded me. I could hear Steven’s cry. ‘White won’t be happy.’ I thought. 

Steven POV  


“NOO!” I cried. “White took her…” Pearl put her hand on my shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” said Pearl. “Whoever she is.” Steven turned serious and nodded. “Let’s do this.” The gems took formation. They all dance together. There was an orange light. It grew and grew. Then she was here.

We are Obsidian. “They're hu-u-u-u-ge!” cried Peridot. We didn’t waste time. We began to climb the Diamond mech. We soon noticed Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis and Connie are flying up to help. Connie got a new sword, too. Then Connie goes flying but we were able to catch her. “Ah! Thanks.” said Connie. We now have White’s full attention. “Heads up! I've got this!” cried Connie. We then summon our weapon. A giant lava sword. Cool! “I'll let you take this one.” said Connie, sheepishly. We cut off Yellow and Blue ship’s hands. The Diamond mech thing attempted to smash us against a wall but we unfused. 

I was back to being Steven. “Guys! Connie!” I cried. We were all dangling from the Diamond head. “Keep going! I'm right behind you!” cried Connie. I notice a small tunnel that we can go through in the pupil of the eye. “There! We can get inside through the eye. Come on!” I alarmed everyone. “Hurry!” cried Garnet. We all climb into the Diamond mech’s head. We finally made it to White’s room. 

“White Diamond.” I said. I can see Yellow and Blue but they were under the control of White. I noticed something else. I figure hiding behind White Diamond. It was…..Black. It’s Black. I attempted to move forward but I was stopped by White Diamond’s voice. “Oh, Starlight, what are you doing crawling in here? You want your legs back? You want your planet back?” said White. “Surely, you can understand why I can't let you leave. Look what you did to yourself last time.” I’ve had enough. This has to stop. “White Diamond, my name is Steven Universe. I'm here to-” I tried to say but White Pearl cuts my way off. “My, my. We've been causing quite a scene, haven't we?” White said. I look at Yellow, then Blue and then back to White Pearl. “What have you done to them?! They're --” I was once again cut off. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

White began to talk about Yellow and Blue. “Poor Yellow. Her impurities absorb all the blue in her light. She's so strong... but so weak when it comes to Blue.” explained White. “Ah, and Blue -- her impurities soak up all of the warmth in her spectrum. She thinks she needs you, Pink. As for me, I'm certain I don't need you.” Her smiles widens. “After all, I'm every color of the light. But you're a part of me. The part I always have to repress.” Now I was confused and scared. “What?!” Then Amethyst steps to my side. “Dude, what is she even talking about? This is nonsense.” White Diamond then chuckled. “Oh. Hello there. Your new friends are so funny. Is that what they're supposed to be? Funny?” Her eyes glowed like how it did before. It hits Amethyst. She screamed.

“Hey, White dirtwad!” pants Amethyst. “That all you got?! ... Huh?” Then her gem turns grey and it spreads all over her body. She then collapses. “Oh, no!” I cried. “Leave her alone!” cried Garnet. White then does the same to Garnet. She falls too. “Stop!” cried Pearl. She falls too. I notice Black. She had her mouths cupped over her mouth. She looked so afraid. 

White notices. 

Black POV  
White was looking down at me again and I’m afraid. I then looked at Steven in fear. “Ah so you have seen Black’s new powers.” said White. “How nice. How very nice. How about it Black? Wanna do it again?” I flinched. Again? No! No! No!. I wanted to scream that but there is no disagreeing with White. I stepped up. “Y….Yes My Diamond.” I walked in front of Steven. “Black…” He said. “I’m….sorry.” I said. I felt a ping in my back. I jumped and screamed. “Black…” I could hear Steven cry. 

I woke up yet again. Facing Pink. She was looking surprised. I say nothing. “Black...your…” Pink said. “Please let her go!” I do nothing. “You seemed to have reached your friend last time.” said White. “Do you wanna try again?” Pink looked down at her friends. White sighs. 

“It's a pity, the way you bring out the worst in others. See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written all over their gems: insecure, dependent, obsessed.” She says as the gems fall one by one. “Oh, no, no. G-guys! Come on, snap out of it!” cried Pink. “Please stop helping them. You'll only make things worse. That's what you do. I make things better. Here…” said White. The Amethyst stirs. “Oh, thank you, White Diamond, I feel excellent now.” The Amethyst said. The Amethyst stands. “Oh, thank you. How generous of you.” Then the Garnet. “Thank you, White Diamond. We feel so much better now.” Then the Pearl’s head turns 360 degrees and says, “I feel excellent.”

Pink runs up and grabs my veil. I do nothing. “Please Black!” cried Pink. “Fight back!!” I do nothing. My Diamond seems amused. Pink looks up at White. “She is NOT your Diamond.” I flinch. White now looks disgusted. “My…...Diamond.” I stutter. Pink nodds. “It’s me Steven and your Diamond is Black Diamond remember!” She cried. “She was shattered and she trusted you to look over her colony.” I backed up. 

My Diamond. Black Diamond. My Legion.

“YOU'VE FUSED BEFORE!!!!!!!!” cried Pink. 

I look at her with confusion. “You were on Earth. You were fused with a Black Sapphire. You had a great time. As Rhodochrosite.” Rhodo….? Fusion….? Those memories. What did I forget? It’s coming back to me so slowly. I don’t like it. I collapse and scream. “What are you doing!” cried White. “I’m in control. You can not break free.” I smile. “You said so yourself.” I said. I slowly stood up. Shaking. “You...have...no...power over me!!” White is furious. “NO!” She makes and X with her arms then breaks them. White Pearl and I defuse.

Steven then hugs me. “Black! Your back.” I smile. Then I look at his friends and then back at White. She is furious. Very furious.

Connie then appears. “Guys, I'm here! Huh? Pearl?” Steven’s pearl is fighting back Connie. She is under White’s complete control. “Connie!” cried Steven. I attempt to help her but was stopped by the other two. They grab onto me. “Let me go!” I cry. “Well, what have we here? It's another one of your pets.” says White. I struggle to get free. I can’t reach my gem and there are no shadows here to control. It’s all……..white. I look at Connie. They are still fighting. “Wait!” cried Steven. Now he tries to help but Garnet and Amethyst stepped in his way with me in their arms. “I’m sorry Steven..” He turns to face White. “Let them go!” He cries. White just gets more furious. 

“These worthless Gems weren't enough, were they? See how you surround yourself with lower life forms? You've smothered yourself in them. It feels good, doesn't it, Pink? Dulling your power, hiding your face, blaming everything on someone else. You became Rose Quartz to deceive your pathetic friends. And now, you've improved on that because you're even deceiving yourself.” She explained. 

“No. You're wrong! I'm not my mom!” cried Steven. ‘Mom?’ I think. ‘What is a mom?’ White was not buying it. “But don't you know things about her that you couldn't possibly know?” Steven begins to stutter. “I-I've just been connecting with her. My powers, they -- they help me connect to others. I-I'm not her. I'm just... feeling her feelings…”

“Isn't it obvious? Even though you've embedded yourself in that human child, your light can't help shining through. You know you're in there. You've known it all along. Stop cowering inside your gem. You can hide from yourself, but you can't hide from me, Pink.” states White. 

Connie frees her mouth from the other Pearl’s grasp. “Don't listen to her, Steven! She's just trying to mess with you!” She cried. She then looks at me. “Say something, Black!” I flinch. I don’t know what to say. Then White picks up Steven. Connie begins to struggle more. “Steven!” She cries. White brings Steven close to her face. “Now, Starlight... This has gone on long enough.” She says. She grabs at his gem. “It's time to come out, Pink” She saies. “No-o-o-o!” cries Connie. “Steven!!” I cry. White has successfully pulled Steven’s gem out but he does not poof. He simply falls. 

“Steven. Steven, please.” Connie was trying to wake him up. I want to help but I am still held captive. “Steven, wake up. Look at me! Please.” His eyes open. “Steven? Steven!” cried Connie. “...What?” Steven checks his belly. No gem was present. “No. Where? Where -- Where's my...?” Steven didn’t look well. There was a pink glow coming from White. We all look at Steven or Pink’s gem as it takes form. It is shifting. I see Pink. Then Rose. Then Steven? A Pink Steven? “What is this? Where is Pink?” asks White. She is clearly angry. “She's gone.” says the Pink Steven. “What did you say?” asks White. No response. “Answer me!” She cried. The Pink Steven gives White an empty stare. 

“She's GO-O-O-O-O-O-ONE!” 

The ship cracks and White loses her balance for one moment which caused everyone else to lose blace. Sadly, they didn’t lose grip. It looks back at Steven. Steven really isn't looking good. Not at all. They start moving towards each other. “Where do you think you're going?” says White. Steven collapses. “Help.” He says. “Steven!” says Connie. She then picks him up and starts walking. “Hold on!” “Don't you dare take one more step!” cried White. I smile. It’s nice to see that this is out of White’s hands for once. They continue to walk. 

“That's enough!” cries White. She strikes Pink Steven with her light but Pink Steven blocks. “Ahh, you little…” cries White. She tries again. Blocked again. “Agh! Don't you raise your shield at me! I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll do it, for, you!” She does it again. This time with everyone under her spell. I was still in colorless Garnet's arms. Pink Steven reflexes the blast back which causes a shockwave strong enough to knock everyone down. I flew out of Garnet’s arms and my back hit the ship’s wall. No. No. No. No. I crash onto the floor. “No, stop. You're hurting them!” cried Steven. “Black!” He cried. I tried to look at him. “I’m Fine.” I said. That was a lie. I reached for my back. My gem. It’s cracked. I try to get up but I fall. I let the darkness take me once again. 

Steven POV

I noticed Black collapsed but I was to weak to say anything. Connie carries me to mom. “Here.” She says as she hands me to her. I was so happy to see her even if it's me. We dance together in a very cheery way. “What are you doing? Pink! Why are you laughing?” demands White but we didn’t listen to her. I was to happy. There was a glow and we fused back together. I’m back. I’m whole.

“Steven!” cried Connie. She runs up and hugs me. “Are you back together? Are you, you?” asked Connie. She was really worried about me. “Yeah! Yeah, I'm me! I've always been me…” I replied but I was cut off my White. “No! You are Pink Diamond! That is Pink Diamond's gem! You do not look like this! You do not sound like this! You are not half human, you're just... a-acting like a child!” She cried. She was pounding her fists on the ground. Connie and I were laughing. “I am a child. What's your excuse?” I asked and Connie burst out laughing. White Diamond blushed pink. 

Everything turned Pink. Yellow, Blue and the others blushed Pink. Even the ship turned bright pink. White was deeply confused. “What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning pink! I don't understand... I'm in control, I…” She stutters and then gasps. “Something's wrong... with me! No!” She cried. All the color comes back as White falls to the floor. “Guys!” both me and Connie cried. “Steven…” says Garnet. We run and hug both Garnet and Pearl. “Are you okay?!” asked Pearl. I couldn’t answer. “Uh, what happened?” asked Amethyst. She is okay too. “I think Steven got through to her” replies Connie. Then all of a sudden Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot enter the head. “Listen up, you nail heads! The Crystal Gems are here to -- huh?” says Bismuth. They missed out a lot. “Steven!” cried Peridot. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, look at White. She's shakin' like a piece of chalk!” says Bismuth. We are all here. We have reunited. I looked over. It’s Pink Pearl. The one from my dream. “ Wh-What happened... Where am I?” She asks. I walk over to her. “Welcome back.”

“What is this?! I feel... ridiculous. Yellow, Blue!” White reached out for Yellow and Blue. They looked away. “She's off-color.” I approach White Diamond. “This can't be happening! I can't have a flaw! I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not perfect, then... who am I?! If you're not Pink, then... who are you?! Who -- Who is anyone?! (Million dollar question right there.)” She asks. I smile. “Ya know, if you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too.” White continued to doubt my words. “But I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to know better! I'm supposed to be better! I'm supposed to make everything better!” She cried. “You can! But first, you're going to have to leave your own head.” White looks at Yellow and Blue and blushes again. That is when I noticed Black. 

She wasn’t moving.

“Black!!” I cried as I ran up to her. The other gems joined my side. “She didn’t poof.” said Garnet. “I think I know why.” said Blue Diamond. We all look towards her. “Look.” said White. She was pointing to Black. I look at what she was pointing to. Everyone gasps. Pearl puts her hands over her mouth. Her gem was cracked. “Oh No.” said Connie. “I..I can heal her.” I said. “No.” said White. I look at her. “Not here. Definitely not here.” She picked Black up. The gems stirred. “No. It’s ok.” I said. White closed her fist and reopened it. Black’s gem was now bubbled. “Let’s go back to Earth.” I said. 

Black’s POV

I wake up in a river. I pull myself up and look around. There was a lot of gems here. I remember them. They are the corrupted gems. They are healed. I remember everything. Everything I have done. Everything that was erased. I was happy. I began to cry. “Black, your okay!?” cried a familiar voice. Steven. “Steven!” I cried. He hugged me. I hugged him back. I look up, still hugging Steven. The Diamonds were here. They were looking at me. Blue and Yellow were smiling. I smiled back. Then I looked at White. She was avoiding eye contact with me. I let go of Steven and swam to the Diamonds. Blue and Yellow hoisted me up and dropped me in White’s arms. “Hello, White.” I said, smiling. “Black I…..I’m sorry.” She said. I smile. “It’s alright.” I answered. 

Everythings is working out for once.


End file.
